J'adore quand tu chantes
by mikitchi
Summary: Tsuna ne parle plus à personne depuis des jours. Mais celui-ci prépare une surprise. Oui mais pourquoi et pour qui ?
1. Je vous remercie d'être à mes côtés

Me revoilà les gens, vous me reconnaissez ? (non bah tant pis on fera avec X).

**Couple** : à vous de me dire je sais pas trop moi-même

**Genre de fic** : Une songfic, oneshot (à moins que vous en voulez plus ?)

**Résumé **: les membres de la famille Vongola voit de moins en moins Tsuna depuis des jours.

**Note** : Fermez vos beaux yeux sur les fautes d'ortho. Sinon enjoy it !

* * *

Je vous remercie d'être à mes côtés

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que Tsuna évitait tout le monde. Et c'était insupportable pour tous.

Quand sa mère lui préparait ces repas, il les mangeaient en quatrième vitesse et s'enfermaient dans sa chambre.

Quand Gokudera et Yamamoto veulent discuter avec, comme à leurs habitudes, il déclinait leurs invitations. Et allait sur le toit de l'école, tout seul.

Quand les enfants voulaient jouer avec, il refusa catégoriquement, se concentrant sur un bout de papier.

Quand Dino lui fit une visite surprise, il se ficha complètement de sa présence. Réfléchissant à quelque chose.

Quand le gang de Kokuyo lui cherchait des embrouilles, il traça sa route. Repensant à ce qu'on lui avait dit.

Quand les arcobalenos essayaient de lui rouer de coup, il les esquivait. D'un air pensif.

Quand Hibari lui disait qu'il allait le mordre à mort, il restait indifférent. En écrivant quelques mots.

Quand Lussuria lui faisait des avances, il ne broncha pas. Se remémorant une mélodie.

Quand Belphégor et Levi tentaient de le tuer, il les laissa plantés là. En Murmurant quelque bribe inaudible.

Quand Mammon, Fran et Mukuro lui faisaient une illusion, il la dissipa aussitôt. Essayant de trouver les bons mots.

Quand Squalo et Ryohei lui gueulèrent dans les oreilles, il n'entendit rien. Écoutant une musique dans son mp3.

Quand Xanxus le menaçait de mort, il l'ignora royalement. En relisant ces notes.

Non tout le monde se sentit rejeté par le Dixième Boss.

Est-ce qu'ils ne représentent plus rien pour lui ? Celui qui a ouvert les yeux à tous avec son éternelle sourire, sa bonne humeur, son aura de bienveillance et le fait qu'il prenait soin de sa famille.

Ça inquiétait même les membres de la Varia, ainsi que les hors combattants.

Peut-être qu'ils ont trop étouffé Sawada, avec ces histoires de mafieux et que la succession approchait à grand pas.

Personne ne le savait et chacun semblait vide par cet abandon, venant de leur Ciel.

* * *

Tsuna s'était aperçu de l'intérêt que portait sa famille sur lui. Mais c'était fait exprès.

Il voulait leurs offrir un présent qu'il ne sera pas oublié de sitôt. Il prenait même des cours avec un professeur, pour être sûr d'atteindre un bon niveau. En faisant bien attention qu'il ne se fasse remarquer par aucun de ses amis.

Ça le blessait aussi de les fuir à chaque fois qu'il voulait passer du temps avec eux.

Cependant tout ça était pour eux, tout simplement.

Aussi il décida de tous les rassembler chez lui, le soir, dévoilant enfin se qu'il mijotait.

* * *

- Bonsoir à vous tous et merci d'être venu ! Je vous ai évité pendant ces trois semaines, parce que je voulais vous préparer quelque chose de pas du tout commun. Un cadeau pour toute _la famiglia_.

- En quel honneur tu nous fais ce présent, Sawada Tsunayoshi ? Demanda le chef du comité des élèves qui, malgré les apparences était sceptique.

- Eh bien c'est pour vous remercier, de tous ce que vous avez faits pour moi.

- Oya, oya, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu nous remercies. Après tout, on a tous essayé de te tuer n'est-il pas ? Annonça Mukuro.

- Cela fait un an que nous nous connaissons…

- Pardon ? Sois plus clair, Sawada Tsunayoshi ! Ou je te mort à mort ! Coupa Hibari.

- Toi je ne te permets pas de menacer le Dixième du nom ! Cracha le kamikaze.

- Du calme Gokudera. Tu connais sa façon d'agir ? S'enquit de dire le baseballer.

- C'est vrai petit être inférieur. Laisse continuer ton petit Boss causer, ça risque d'être intéressant. Répliqua Verde, montrant un air blasé.

S'ensuivit d'un boucan pas possible, tirant des dynamites, des couteaux, des grenades et autres objets pouvant être lancé.

Le futur parrain n'en fit rien, regardant le spectacle avec amusement et éclata de rire. Tous eurent les yeux rivés sur lui, comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

- Pourquoi ris-tu Tsunaze ? Ils sont en train de s'entretuer et toi tu n'agis pas. Sauve donc ta famille. Renchérit Reborn, transformant Léon en revolver.

- C'est ce que j'essayais de vous dire avant. C'est toujours la même scène de ménage. C'est comme une famille. Plus d'un an que je vous connais par cœur.

Personne ne comprit l'allusion que faisait le châtain à ce moment-là. Qu'essayait-il de leurs faire comprendre ?

Comme si il avait lu les pensées de tous, il s'approcha de la télé et mit un CD dans le lecteur DVD.

- J'espère que vous apprécierez ceci à sa juste valeur.

Le disque tourna et eut un déclic. En commençant par des sons de petites clochettes et des images apparurent sur l'écran. C'était toutes les personnes présentes sur des photos prises par le japonais. Et une voix bien connue se fit entendre :

_FAMIGLIA kagiri aru deai no naka de jinsei no ichibu no hito_

(Famiglia, ceux que nous rencontrons dans notre seule vie)

Il mio Dio canta bene ! (Mon dieu qu'il chante bien !). Pensèrent-ils

_FAMIGLIA keitai no chakushin rireki wo itsumo umete kureru hito_

(Famiglia, ceux qui ont rempli ma boîte de réception de mon portable)

Il eut des diapos sur les six gardiens Vongolas, se battant, se criant et une où ils étaient tous calmes, quand ils dormaient…

_FAMIGLIA toki ni kenka shite hanaretari demo itsunomanika soba ni itari_

(Famiglia, ceux avec qui quelque fois je me prends la tête et perds de vue, mais qui reviennent toujours après.)

… Cette fois, il eut la Varia. Chacun dans son coin, certes, mais avec une aura de tranquillité…

_FAMIGLIA nanika aru to sugu kaketsukete kureru hito yo_

(Famiglia, ceux qui me donnent un coup de main, quand je suis dans le pétrin)

… Les hors combattant, toujours aussi insouciants et aussi vivants…

_Wake mo naku kodoku da to omou no wa_

(Je me sens quelque fois, sans raison)

_Hitori ja nai to kanjiru tame ni anata ga kureta kimochi_

(Mais grâce à vous je ne me sens plus seul)

… Avec les six bébés, autour d'une table, sans qu'ils se tapent dessus…

_Mother, Father, Brother, Sister and All of my friends..._

(Maman, papa, frérots, sœurettes et tous mes amis…)

… Et là c'est un flot d'images mélangées, où ils rigolaient, s'amusaient et souriaient…

_Thank you for your love._

(Merci pour votre amour)

… Ils se sentirent rougir à cette simple phrase, mais étaient heureux d'entendre leur Boss chanter…

_Chippoke demo hikyou mono demo boku no koto wo aishite kureru_

(Même si je suis petit, même si je suis un lâche, vous m'aimez toujours beaucoup)

…Même les mafieux les plus insensibles, doivent avouer, qu'ils adoraient cette éclat…

_Mother, Father, Brother, Sister and All of my friends..._

(Maman, papa, frérots, sœurettes et tous mes amis…)

_I love you so much._

(Je vous aime tous)

… Oh que oui, ils admiraient ce qu'il faisait pour eux, c'était profond pour tous…

_Itsumo senaka wo oshite kureru yo atatakai koe_

(Vos paroles réconfortantes m'encouragent tout le temps)

_Deatte kurete_

(Je suis très reconnaissant d'avoir pu vous rencontrer)

_Arigatou_

(Merci beaucoup)

Il eut une photo, où ils étaient tous ensemble, regardant droit devant, écrit en bas :

_La famille du dixième parrain Vongola_

Quand le petit film fut terminé, on entendit des bruits sourds dans la salle. Des pleurs étouffés ?

- Dixième du nom… trop gentil… me mérite même pas. Articula Gokudera, en tapant du sol.

- Petit frère… tu… c'est… incroyable. Souffla Dino, quelques larmes roulant sur ces joues.

- Bordel ! C'est toi qui chantes comme un ange. Rétorqua Xanxus, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il le complimentait.

- Je dois dire que là, tu m'impressionnes, Tsuna. Je t'ai déjà entendu chanter. Mais là…Commença Yamamoto

- QUUOOII ? S'exclamèrent- ils.

- Hahi ! Tu as fait tout ça pour nous. Tu es trop bon Tsuna-san. S'effondra Haru, rejoignant l'argenté.

- Tu ne sais même pas à quel point tu me fais plaisir, Tsu-kun. Pleura Nana.

- ~Ushishishi~, le prince adore le scénario que lui a montré le paysan. Le prince veut le roturier pour lui tout seul. Clama-t-il, s'approchant dangereusement du « roturier » en question.

- ~Kufufu~, en plus d'être futur boss, tu sais chanter ? Dis-moi, Tsunayoshi-kun, quelles autres secrets caches-tu ? Ton corps devient de plus en plus désirable.

- SAWADA TU ES EXTRÊME ! C'EST OBLIGÉ QUE TU REJOIGNES MON CLUB DE BOXE. TU LES SOUTIENDRAS AVEC TA VOIX !

- Non seulement il a fait craquer tout le monde. Mais maintenant Mukuro-sama ne va plus le lâcher, pyon~. Marmonna Ken dans son coin, essuyant ces yeux. Et non je ne pleure pas Kakipi, pyon~.

- Eh bien Reborn ! Ton élève en a fait des progrès…des énormes même. S'exprima Fong, se demandant quand a-t-il pu prendre ces photos. (Bien cadrées d'ailleurs)

- Je suis content que tu aies fait tous ça pour nous. Murmura Fûta, qui était dans le bras de Tsuna, enfouissant son visage dans son pull. J'ai cru que c'est parce qu'on t'embêtait tout le temps.

…

Oulà ! Y a des regards meurtriers !

- Vous ne m'embêtiez pour rien au monde. Vous avez vous-mêmes écrit mon univers et je le vis pleinement avec vous tous.

Tous, y compris les glaçons, saisirent enfin les mots que voulaient leurs exposer ce jeune parrain.

Ils agissaient comme une vraie famille. Les plaintes, les disputes, les menaces, tout prouvait que c'était comme ça qu'ils s'entendaient mieux.

Mais il y avait bien sûr les moments de détentes, de douceurs ou comme sur la dernière photo, tous semblaient si sereins.

Sawada Tsunayoshi se serait déjà fait posséder par l'illusionniste ou aurait rejoint le club de boxe, ou encore se serait fait massacrer par certains membres de la Varia. Ou tout simplement serait resté "Tsunaze".

Ils se sentirent assez gêner. Ils ne surent que faire pour leur Ciel, qui avait, encore une fois pensé à eux. Cependant ce fut Squalo qui brisa ce silence.

- V-vooii, pourquoi on ne… fêterait pas ce… cet… événement ?

Ils le reconsidérèrent un instant et la maîtresse de maison se leva aussitôt.

- Mesdemoiselles, Lambo et Fûta, j'ai besoin de vous pour servir les plats !

- Bien compris ! S'écrièrent les nommés.

Les filles et les enfants partirent en cuisine, laissant les hommes au salon.

- Tu prends des cours de chants, kora ?

- On peut dire ça.

- Je t'écoute et fait des phrases plus longues. Tu me connais, je perds vite patience. Répliqua le bébé au fedora.

- Bien. Soupira le brun. Comme je vous ais répéter ça fait plus d'un an que je vous ais rencontré. Même si vous n'y avez pas pensé, je voulais vous faire plaisir. Bien sûr je ne savais pas quoi offrir à vous tous, alors j'ai demandé à mon professeur de chant si ça allait.

- Si ça allait quoi ? Questionna Mammon

- Ben les paroles de la chanson.

- Attends, c'es toi qui a écrit tout le chant ? Demanda Skull

- J'avoue que j'aime écrire quelques partitions, mais…

- Oya oya, tu sais te servir d'un instrument de musique ?

- Je…

- Dixième du nom est si formidable !

-…s'il…

- Je dois avoué que tu es très attirant Decimo-chan ! Minauda Lussuria

- Le prochain qui interrompt Sawada Tsunayoshi, je le mords à mort !

-…

- Merci Hibari-san ! Pour répondre à toutes vos questions. Oui j'écris des paroles. Oui je sais jouer d'un instrument, pas d'un mais plusieurs. Et pour finir oui j'ai un professeur particulier pour le chant… Vous avez suivi jusque là ?

Tous hochèrent la tête.

- Pour le film, j'ai gardé quelques photos que j'avais prises. Je savais comment faire les montages et j'ai fais en sorte que ce soit accordé à la musique. Et pour information, oui je sais me servir d'un ordinateur. Ça vous va comme explication?

_*Bang* *Bang*_

- Plus jamais tu as un autre professeur particulier. JE suis le seul. Compris ?

- O-oui Reborn !

- En tout cas, merci Tsuna pour ta chanson ! Ça me va droit au cœur ! Chuchota le gardien de la pluie, en lui faisant une accolade, attirant des auras de toutes la maison.

- Enfoiré ! Ça ce fait pas d'avouer tes sentiments avant moi, idiot de sportif !

- Ose reprendre Sawada Tsunayoshi sous ton bras et je te carbonise, déchet !

Et il eut de nombreux autres attentats à la vie de notre gentil Tsuna, qui rigolait encore de cette mascarade répétitive. Et ne changeraient pour rien au monde sa place.

* * *

Alors n'est-il pas mignon notre petit Tsu-tsu ?

N'empêche que j'ai adoré l'ending. ça collait tellement avec l'anime.

ça vous dit d'autre comme ça, j'en ai des tas en réserves.

Espérant que vous aviez appréciez, malgré les fautes.

Reviews ?


	2. Partageons nous ce refrain

**Couple** : …?

**Note** : Dites- moi si vous voulez une musique en particulier

* * *

Partageons-nous ce refrain

Ils étaient tous posés, tranquilles, dans le studio d'enregistrement, que Tsuna les avaient fait visités à la va vite, de peur qu'ils attaquent le personnel.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un local, où il y avait les quelques instruments présent, c'est-à-dire les guitares, un synthétiseur, ainsi que la fameuse pièce insonorisé et sa baie vitrée, où il y avait tout les matériaux nécessaires, tels que les casques, les micros, la batterie, les emplis et j'en passe…

Squalo s'exclama aussitôt, relisant encore et encore ce bout de papier.

- Elles sont géniales tes paroles, tu trouves où cette inspiration ?

- Je dois dire qu'elles sont bien écrites. Dit Reborn, impressionné.

- ~Ushishishi~, le prince est au premier rang pour entendre sa princesse.

- La ferme, déchet ! Il ne t'appartient pas !

- Oya, oya, je ne veux pas de bain de sang. Tout ce que je veux là, c'est écouter Tsunayoshi-kun. Et d'abord il m'appartiendra.

- Merci de ton attention envers moi Mukuro. Mais vous êtes sensé chanter avec moi.

Bref silence, reprit par Fong d'un ton calme.

- Quand tu dis nous. C'est qui ?

- Eh bien Dino-san, Hibari-san, Yamamoto et Mukuro.

- Attends, attends ! On est là juste pour t'écouter, on n'a jamais dit qu'on allait chanter. Répliqua Dino

- C'est vrai et en plus je ne suis pas d'accord que se soient ces blaireaux qui chantent avec le Dixième ! Protesta Gokudera.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord à l'extrême avec tête de poulpe ! Approuva le boxeur.

- Mmh… alors on a qu'à faire comme ça. Si vous chantez avec moi, le prochain je le ferais solo, d'accord ?

Il fait des négociations maintenant ? Pensèrent-ils tous.

- Tant que je pourrais t'écouter, moi ça me va. Sourit Yamamoto.

- Kufufu~, pourquoi pas ? Ça risque d'être amusant, n'est-ce pas alouette ?

- Si ton solo est un désastre, je te mords à mort ! Avertit le chef de comité.

- Wow Petit frère ! Tu viens de réaliser un exploit ! Tu vas faire chanter Kyouya !

Il faillit recevoir un coup de tonfa mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin, l'air menaçant.

- Je fredonnerais juste, après c'est cet herbivore qui fera le reste !

- J'en doute… Murmura Sawada pour lui-même.

Reborn et Xanxus n'avaient rien loupé de l'échange entre ces trois là et froncèrent les sourcils.

Le châtain expliqua que pour les refrains, c'étaient tous ensemble. Ensuite pour les couplets chacun avait une phrase par strophe.

Mammon était intrigué par le fait qu'ils chantent en groupe et préféra demander directement au Decimo

- Au faite, pourquoi tu ne veux pas faire ton solo maintenant ? Le chant en peloton pouvait attendre.

- Je sais ! C'est que je n'aime pas me recevoir tous les honneurs avant… Ah mais tu comprendras, quand tu nous entendras chanter tous ensemble. Conclut le futur parrain.

- Encore quelque chose à voir avec le sens de tes paroles, hein ? Interrogea Verde

- Oui ! Comme ça, les mots ont l'air de rien. Mais si on donne la bonne intonation. Elles prennent vies. Surtout si ça vient du cœur. Répondit l'artiste en herbe.

Ils étaient tous étonnés par le petit exposé que leur avait fait le petit boss. Non mais ça va pas de donner des leçons ou quoi. Même Reborn avait l'air d'un bébé.

…

Euh je veux dire que même Reborn était complètement paumé.

- Bon je vais commencer avec les deux premières phrases, ensuite on le fait en chœur. Vous êtes prêts ?

Ils hochèrent la tête signe qu'ils étaient dispos.

- C'est parti !

Comme la fois dernière, il eut un déclic et les sons des clochettes étaient de retour. Ils songèrent que c'était la musique du CD. Mais changèrent vite d'avis, en entendant les tonalités plus vives.

Tsunayoshi tenait son casque sur ces oreilles, attendant le signal, par instinct. Puis commença d'une voix forte et…sauvage ?

_Ano oozora ni todoku made_

(Jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne ce vaste ciel)

_I believe hitotsu no ashita hey, yeah, hey_

(Allons vers le lendemain auquel je crois, hey !)

Jusque là, la musique et la voix du jeune japonais, leur disait long sur leurs propres émotions. Ils fondaient complètement à l'écoute. Mais qu'en est-il des autres ?…

_Come on let's go everybody oh we share the music_

(Allez, allons-y tous, oh, nous partageons la musique)

… C'était quoi ça ? Quand ils chantèrent l'ensemble, ça donnait des frissons pas possibles à décrire…

_Come on let's go baby, baby oh we share the one dream_

(Allez, allons-y bébé, oh, nous partageons notre rêve)

_Come on let's go everybody oh we share the good times_

(Allez, allons-y tous, oh, nous partageons les bons moments)

… Et ça donnait encore mieux, quand Sawada répétait les dernières phrases…

_Come on let's go baby, baby oh we share the one world_

(Allez, allons-y bébé, oh, nous partageons ce monde)

… Comme l'a fait son ami plutôt, l'illusionniste commença le premier, en se tenant près du micro…

_Kurayami mayoimiko tesaguri de nazotoki_

(Le puzzle troublant qui est à l'intérieur des ténèbres)

…Ils devaient avoués, cette phrase lui correspondait et il mettait la bonne tonalité…

_Ikisaki miezuni tachi domaru toki_

(Nous cachons la destination de notre vue)

… Si un jour on leurs avaient dit que la personne la plus effrayante de Namimori chanterait comme un pro. Ils se seraient sans aucun doute jetés dans un ravin. Et l'autre qui l'a convaincu de le faire en groupe. Franchement il était spécial leur petit boss…

_Umm you and me yes kimochi wakachiau sekai ni_

(Toi et moi ressentons l'excitation apportée par ce monde)

Dino ne voulant pas perdre contre son « prétendu » élève, baissa le timbre de sa voix, la rendant plus sensuelle…

_Michibiki I feel the beat aruki dashiteku oh yeah_

(Je ressens le battement qui me guide dans ma marche, oh oui !)

… Yamamoto ne remarquant rien de la situation, ne savait pas à quel point il mit le ton au bon moment, impressionnant ceux qui étaient dans la même salle…

_Share the music itsudatte_

(Partageons toujours la musique)

… Comprenant enfin l'idée que le Decimo voulait mettre en place ils se mirent tous en accord pour le reste, éveillant la curiosité des spectateurs…

_Share the one dream shinjiatte_

(Partageons le rêve auquel tu crois)

… Chacun disait le dernier mot de chaque phrase et le début était en chœur…

_Share the good times te wo tsunaide_

(Partageons les bons moments, main dans la main)

_Share the one world now_

(Partageons ce monde maintenant !)

_Ano oozora ni todoku made nando demo boku wa yukunda_

(Jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne ce vaste ciel, je continuerai à avancer)

… Tsuna reprenait son solo, regardant ses associés et apparemment y en avait un qui était complètement enivré dans ce tempo, ce rythme cadencé…

_Imakosa koete yuku I believe hitotsu no ashita hey yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

(Dirigeons-nous maintenant vers le lendemain auquel je crois, yeah…)

… Oui c'était bel et bien Hibari, qui voulait se faire entendre, il fit juste les « yeah », ne voulant pas cacher la voix du principal acteur…

_Come on let's go everybody oh we share the music_

(Allez, allons-y tous, oh, nous partageons la musique)

… Ils refirent la même chose, mettant de plus en plus d'entrain dans leurs cordes vocales…

_Come on let's go baby, baby oh we share the one world_

(Allez, allons-y bébé, oh, nous partageons ce monde)

… Ils échangèrent cette fois-ci l'ordre de passage…

_Oikakete oiwarete mebiusu no wa no ue_

(Continuant notre poursuite après la bague de Moebius)

… Yamamoto adorait ce son, il pourrait même danser…

_Chikadzuki maemuki ne share shitai yo style_

(Nous cherchons à partager nos propres styles)

… Le cheval ailé avait fermé les yeux complètement dans son délire du chant…

_Hajimaru hirogaru souzou ijou kono flavor_

(Ce parfum inimaginable commence à s'installer)

… Il en pouvait plus, le gardien du nuage voulait crier, aller plus loin dans ces paroles…

_Kara tachu I feel so good jiyuu ni nareru oh yeah_

(Mon corps se sent tellement bien d'être libre, oh yeah !)

… Incroyable se dit Mukuro, jamais il aurait pensé autant aimer le chant de sa vie…

_Share the music tookudatte_

(Partageons la musique au loin)

_Share the one dream tsutaeatte_

(Partageons le rêve ensemble)

_Share the good times souwaratte_

(Partageons les bons moments en riant)

… Ces paroles s'harmonisaient avec leurs personnalités, rendant encore meilleur l'écoute…

_Share the one world now_

(Partageons ce monde maintenant !)

… Tsuna se dit qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser aller, faisant cette fois un rythme plus lent et doux, mais qui gardait toujours sa cadence vive, s'accordant à sa musique…

_Ano oozora ni todoku made nando demo boku wa yukunda_

(Jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne ce vaste ciel, je continuerai à avancer)

_Imakosa koete yuku I believe hitotsu no ashita hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

(Dirigeons-nous maintenant vers le lendemain auquel je crois, yeah…)

… Cette fois ce fut Mukuro qui fit les « yeah ». Juste pour embêter l'alouette ou pour attirer l'attention du petit Vongola ?…

_Mienai kabe no mukougawa ni matteiru kimi ga itanda_

(De l'autre côté du mur invisible, tu es en train de m'attendre)

… Les auditeurs ne pouvaient plus détacher les yeux du jeune soliste, tellement il chantait bien…

_Mousugu ni todoku kara I believe hitotsu no sekai hey yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

(J'arriverai bientôt, alors je croirai en ce monde, yeah…)

… Et la incroyable mais vrai, l'illusionniste et le chef de comité réunirent leurs voix…

_Come on let's go everybody oh we share the music_

(Allez, allons-y tous, oh, nous partageons la musique)

… Pourquoi les chants qu'il écrit sont si bien présentés ? Ils avaient l'impression d'être mis à découvert, juste avec ces quelques phrases…

_Come on let's go baby, baby oh we share the one world_

(Allez, allons-y bébé, oh, nous partageons ce monde)

…

- C'EST TOUT !

- Je ne trouvais pas une fin convenable. Mais autrement… Je vous avais dit que ça donnait mieux en groupe.

Ils durent accepter qu'il ait encore raison. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'ils avaient les yeux écarquillés. N'osant rien dire, de peur de se faire mordre a mort. Ce fut Mukuro qui prit la parole, apparemment suicidaire.

- Tu ne fais que fredonner, hein ?

- Aucun commentaire !

- Hahaha, vous étiez à fond avec les « yeah ». Rigola le kendoka. N'empêche toi aussi Dino

- Je ne voulais pas gâcher les paroles et la musique de mon petit frère. En plus il s'est donné du mal à les écrire. Rougit le blond, démasqué.

- Bordel ! Maintenant le Dixième du nom préfère cet idiot de sportif à moi. Je suis foutu ! Déprima le kamikaze.

- Ne t'en fais pas Gokudera-kun. J'en ai des tas de musiques comme ça. Et comme ça je pourrais t'entendre jouer du piano. Sourit Tsunayoshi.

…

RAAAHHH ! C'est rageant de savoir que le futur boss des Vongola est mignon, et le pire c'est qu'il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il dégage autant de phéro…

Non, non ! Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il attire des gens comme des aimants !

Sawada ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient tous à terres comme frappées par une terrible maladie.

Puis reprenant contenance gentiment, ce fut Colonello qui demanda.

- Alors… Il est pour quand ton solo ?

* * *

Ça vous la coupe n'est-ce pas ?

J'imaginais tellement Hibari chanter, en plus je suis assez fière du groupe que ça donne. X3

À la base je voulais Dino, Bel, Squalo et Hibari. Après je me suis dis que se serait du suicide. (O_O)

Au prochain chap ?

Musique : SHARE THE WORLD de DBSK


	3. On est aussi plongé dans vos histoires

Nous aussi on est plongé dans vos histoires

- Decimo tu te fiches de nous, c'est ça ? Demanda Skull.

- Pas le moins du monde. Pourquoi ?

- C'est parce qu'on est dans cette pièce Tsuna-kun. Avoua la rouquine.

- Ben vous avez écouté mon solo non ?

- Oui mais Tsuna-nii… C'était toi qu'on voulait entendre seul… toute une chanson.

- On ne m'a pas précisé les conditions pour chanter seul non ? Conclut le futur parrain.

…

Merde ! Il avait encore raison. Techniquement il avait fait plus de la moitié du chant en soliste et ils n'avaient rien vu venir aux conséquences. Maintenant Fûta, Haru et Kyoko se retrouvaient, aussi dans cette pièce isolée.

- Dis-moi Tsunaze ! Ton plan c'est de nous faire tous chanter ? C'est ça ?

-…Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, Reborn-san !

…

Ils avaient tous bien entendu ? Reborn-san ? Ça, ça voulait clairement dire que tous le monde allait y passer ou peut-être que quelques uns seraient épargnés non ?

…

Vu la tête qu'il faisait, je ne pense pas que se soit gagner !

* * *

- Hahi ! Tsuna-san ne va pas chanter avec nous ?

- Il y aura peut-être un bout, je ne sais pas. Mais je vais vous accompagner à la guitare.

- On va entendre Decimo-chan jouer de la guitare ? Trop cool ! S'exclama Lussuria.

- Fais bonne impression, déchet ! Je ne te le pardonnerais pas sinon.

- Ah ! L'être inférieur est déçu de ne pas entendre la douce voix du Decimo ? Annonça Verde.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se lever pour cramer le bébé scientifique, que tous entendirent le début d'un instrument à corde… électrique ?

Quand on pensait qu'il jouerait d'un instrument, on imaginait tout de suite à des sons doux qui iraient avec sa personnalité. Cependant il les avait averti. Et franchement ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises, en entendant la voix énergique du petit prince des classements.

_Jumping ! Yes, oh ride on time_

(Sautez ! Oui, sur le tour du temps)

Non seulement il chantait bien, mais en plus il avait une voix de fille hyperactive…

_Todoke hibike ike one more time_

(Prends de l'élan, fais du bruit et vas-y encore une fois)

… Ça rendait encore mieux avec la basse de Tsuna, donnant à la mélodie un rythme moins enfantin…

_Kawaii dake jya monotarinai kara, burning hit time_

(Parce qu'être mignon ne suffit pas, brûle ton temps)

… Haru entrait en scène à ce moment là, son moral gonflé à bloc, parce que son futur fiancé sera étonné de sa performance…

_Sukima nai hanabira wo_

(Les pétales de fleurs qui n'éclosent pas…)

_Kakiwakete aruku hashaida ano komorebi_

(Poussons-les de côté pendant que nous marchons comme lorsque)

_Terekusasou na kao shite_

(Tu as l'air embarrassé…)

_Itsumo yori fuan sou na ashitori susumu_

(Et tu avances plus incertain que d'habitude)

… Apparemment il n'avait rien remarqué, tellement il était concentré sur ces partitions, ce qui blessa la brune, allongeant la dernière note sans le faire exprès, ce qui fit relever la tête de celui-ci, satisfait…

_Kono mae to onaji koto_

(C'est la même chose qu'avant…)

… Ce fut Kyoko qui rattrapa le coup, rendant sa partie plus douce…

_Kurikaeshi asonde osanai ano ego_

(Quand on avait l'habitude de jouer avec nos sourires d'enfants)

_Soto no kaze wa kokochi yokute_

(Le vent était agréable …)

… Ryohei n'avait jamais vu sa sœur mettre autant de plaisir à chanter. Est-ce le faits qu'elle soit dans la même pièce que Sawada ou juste le faits qu'elle ne veut pas perdre contre son amie ?…

_Sakura mau kyoushitsu ga boku no shinario_

(Et la salle de classe où les fleurs de cerisiers dansent dans notre scénario)

_Every time just for time_

(À chaque fois juste pour le moment)

… Comble de joie, Tsunayoshi embellit cette partie la rendant sensuelle, faisant frémir ceux d'à coté…

_Chotto shiranai sekai e tabisuru_

(Je plonge dans un univers que je ne comprends pas)

… Fûta regardait son grand frère et comprenait qu'il dialoguait avec les autres…

_Aisuru kimi to tomo ni dive to the world_

(M'enfoncer dans le monde avec toi)

_Feel in wind it ticks away time_

(Ressent le vent, il résiste tout le temps)

Kyoko et Haru ne quittaient pas des yeux le guitariste, complètement rouges par la prestation de celui-ci ou plutôt impressionnées, parce qu'il faisait un duo avec le cadet et que celui-ci reprenait ces paroles en anglais…

_Come on ! Break down take your hands_

(Allez viens ! Brise-le avec tes mains)

_Special fantastic number_

(Un numéro fantastique et spécial)

… Ça les médusaient de voir le petit et le grand, harmonisant leurs voix à un niveau au-dessus…

_Minna de sawage hi comunication !_

(Faites tous du bruit, saluez la communication !)

… Les témoins auraient bien voulu faire une innovation, mais étaient trop plongé dans ces paroles…

…

Non en faite ils étaient en pleine contemplation sur un certain châtain…

_Daiji na yume no hanashi wo shiyou furueru kokoro wo dakishimete_

(Parlons de ton plus grand rêve et serre ton cœur tremblant.)

… On ne savait pas pourquoi, mais les mafieux étaient jaloux des hors combattants. Même le sportif extrême n'aimait pas les regards de sa sœur sur son petit boss adoré…

_Zutto nozondeita ano koro kantan ni tsukamenai kedo_

(J'attends ce jour, mais il ne sera pas facile de l'atteindre.)

… Mais ils n'en firent rien. Ils préféraient écoutés et regardés l'auteur de ces musiques…

_Junbi wa ii kai ? Iku yo eien ni kizamu_

(Es-tu prêt ? Allons-y, nous la graverons pour l'éternité)

_Arata na story kakedashite_

(Allons-y vers cette nouvelle histoire)

_Daibu suru show me fly the sky_

(Plongeons et montre-moi le ciel s'envoler)

- YEAH ! Tsuna-san à chanter avec nous ! Minauda la brune, en sautant dans les bras du Decimo, s'attirant les foudres des mafiosos.

- Merci Tsuna-nii ! S'écria Fûta, lui aussi dans l'accolade, avec quelques veines qui commençaient à palpiter dans l'autre pièce.

- J'espère qu'on fera un duo Tsuna-kun. Chuchota la sœur du boxeur, en essayant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

Bien sûr Sawada voulut voir la réaction de l'idole du collège de Namimori. Mais sans avoir fait attention, il reçut un baiser du coin des lèvres de celle-ci, visiblement satisfaite de cet acte involontaire.

Et ce fut aussi la goutte de trop qui fit déborder le vase. Ça va pas non ! Voler le (presque) premier baiser du Dixième ?

Kyoko avait déjà détalé comme un lapin, se faisant courser par des fan en furi(e)s (?) du futur parrain. On entendit quelques phrases, connues pour être maintenant devenues des slogans.

De plus Tsuna était planté là, surpris, gêné et complètement hors circuit. Il se demandait encore s'il fallait sauver la rouquine ou juste resté comme il était, pour éviter les conflits.

…

- Et mince ! Se dit-il.

Il avait loué ce lieu pour enregistrer des chansons, pas pour qu'il soit détruit. Ah ! Et en même temps venir en aides aux filles, maintenant qu'elles étaient au courant des pouvoirs destructeurs des membres Vongola.

Et actuellement il se demanda s'ils avaient compris le sens aux paroles d'aujourd'hui ? Ou encore quel chant il devra présenter à ces prochaines victimes ?

...

Il verra ça plus tard, y doit sauver des personnes en détresse.

* * *

Alors vous avez sûrement remarqué que ce sera tout des musiques d'openings et d'endings plus ou moins connu.

Je voulais mettre le lien d'une vidéo dans le 2ème chap. Mais je sais pas comment on fait T_T.

Alors je le poste là : www . youtube . com/watch?v=7WkC5ENP3mc

Je la trouvais bien faite, en plus c'est ça qui m'a donné l'idée :D

À la prochaine ! Et comme dirait Haru : See you again !

**Musique **: Dive to the world de Cherryblossom


	4. Recollons les fragments perdus

Recollons les fragments perdus

Kyoko était en tête de course, pour survivre aux gardiens, à la Varia et très loin derrière, le petit boss Vongola. Les Arcobalenos ne voulant pas perdre leurs fiertés, attendaient tranquillement que cesse cette mascarade. Pareil pour Levi, Ken, Chikusa et les enfants. Après tout qu'est-ce qu'ils y gagneraient à courir après une fille ?

Tsuna, lui, n'empocherait rien. Au contraire il perdrait une grosse somme d'argent à payer tous les dégâts causés par sa famille ! De plus il ne pourrait par faire chanter ces prochaines victimes, déjà toutes trouvés.

Cependant une idée lui vint en tête. Il fit demi-tour, sous les regards choqués des bébés et de la rouquine, pensant la sauvée des griffes de ces poursuivants. Même son frère ne lui vint pas en aide, c'était lui qui était à l'origine de cette pagaille. Suivit de très près par Yamamoto (son côté tueur réveillé), Hibari et Mukuro (l'un pour avoir osé faire cet acte devant ces yeux et l'autre pour avoir touché sa propriété), Squalo et Xanxus (on ne connaît toujours pas la raison), pour terminer par Gokudera (qui jurait en italien, pour ne pas avoir bien protégé son Dixième du nom), Belphégor (pour avoir « abuser » de son paysan) et Haru (essoufflée et pas d'accord qu'on embrasse son futur mari), qui eux préféraient lancer des projectiles.

Toutefois on entendit une voix venant d'un haut-parleur et tous la reconnurent aussitôt, appartenant à un certain brun. Puis instantanément il leurs fit une proposition :

- Les quatre premiers qui seront dans la salle d'enregistrement, pourront m'écouter chanter, sans que les autres y aient droits !

Bien sûr, qui dit dernier en peloton, dit premier près de la salle en question. Et qui étaient les quatre derniers ? Vous avez trouvé ?

Néanmoins ce fut trop rapide pour la petite brune de continuer ce parcours du combattant et se faisait devancé par un blandinet et un balafré.

Résultat des courses : se seront les trois membres de la Varia et le bras droit de Sawada, qui sont maintenant dans cette fichue pièce, fermé immédiatement par l'artiste en herbe, sa guitare électrique à la main et synthétiseur à côté ?

…

_Dio ! _Qu'ils étaient bêtes ! Ils se sont piéger tout seuls, alors qu'ils avaient compris depuis le temps le plan du Decimo.

Xanxus rageait littéralement face à cette ruse du marmot. Le requin se sentit honteux de s'être fait avoir comme un novice.

Par contre les deux autres s'extasiaient devant la stratégie du petit Vongola.

Gokudera lui faisait des éloges sur sa grandeur et son intelligence. Et le lanceur de couteaux ne put dire que c'est un honneur de chanter devant son audience, tel est le devoir d'un prince de sang pur.

Tsuna se fichait pas mal de ce qui se passait en ce moment, entendant des insultes, des compliments, des menaces de morts et des demandes de rendez-vous (?)

- Gokudera-kun, tu peux te mettre au synthétiseur ? Je l'ai déjà réglé sur la bonne fréquence.

- Bien sûr, Dixième ! Ce sera un plaisir de jouer avec vous ! Affirma-t-il, les yeux brillants.

- VOOOIII ! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE CHANTE, GAMIN ! Hurla le squale.

- C'est pareil pour moi, déchet !

- … Bon ! Très bien ! Je vois que vous n'êtes même pas capable de faire quelque chose d'aussi simple. Vous pouvez tuer, mais pas chanter ?

- VOOOIII, tu nous provoques ou quoi ?

- C'est qui, qui fait des plans foireux, pour nous entraîner dans tes combines ? Répliqua le balafré.

- C'est qui, qui s'est fait avoir comme des débutants ? Rappela le plus jeune.

…

Il cherchait les ennuis à plein nez cet avorton ! Oser se rebeller devant le chef de la Varia ! Pourtant il tiendrait très bien le titre de Dixième Parrain Vongola.

- M'en fous je chanterais pas !

- T'as peur le balafré ? Lâcha le brun.

- Tente de dire autre chose et tu vas voir ! Menaça Xanxus.

- Froussard !

- Je plaisante plus là !

- T'as rien dans le …

- Voooiii ! Vas-y file-moi tes partoches et qu'on en finisse ! Le coupa Squalo.

…

Superbi Squalo avait capitulé ? Il ne voulait pas un autre combat comme celui du conflit des anneaux, déjà qu'ils avaient détruits la moitié d'un collège. Alors qu'est-ce que ça donnerait dans cette pièce ?

Il daigna un regard à son chef et celui-ci lâcha aussi prise, en arrachant les feuilles des mains de son propriétaire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait pour mériter ça ?

Bien sûr tout le monde derrière la baie vitrée avait vu cet échange.

Dès qu'ils avaient entendu l'annonce, ils s'étaient tous précipités, mais ce fut trop tard. Pourtant ils furent soulagés de la tournure que ça avait pris. Apparemment ces quatre-là s'étaient fait berner par le plus jeune… Et quelque fois ça faisait peur de savoir qu'il avait un côté…sadique. Normal dira-t-on. À force de rester avec un bébé tueur, un illusionniste perverti, un baseballer insouciant et j'en passe. C'était devenu un quotidien pour la famille Vongola.

* * *

- Tu fais chier, gamin !

- Mais oui, mais oui ! Moi aussi je t'adore !

- …

- Dixième… Qui commence… à jouer ? Vous… chantiez aussi ? Demanda Gokudera, contenant sa colère du mieux qu'il put.

- Oui ! Je commencerais pour le chant, mais on jouera en duo. Expliqua Tsuna. Ah ! Bien sûr tu chanteras aussi… Euh tu comprends ce qui est écrit ? Faut dire que je ne suis pas très fort pour composer.

- Ne vous en faites pas ! Je réussirais cette épreuve, tel est mon devoir de bras droit.

- ~Ushishishi~, j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner. Annonça le prince.

- Bien ! On va tranquillement, pas de précipitation.

Hayato et Tsuna débutèrent leur duo, tout en étant dans un tempo régulier. Comme à son habitude le petit boss chanta, mais d'une voix tendre…

_Mozaiku kakera hitotsu hitotsu tsunagiawasete egaite yuku_

(L'un après l'autre, je réunis et dessine les fragments de mosaïque)

… Le terroriste d'argent paraissait serein, concentré sur les partitions et sur la voix de son Boss, si seulement ça pouvait être comme ça tous les jours. Pensèrent-ils tous…

_Anata ga kureta deaito wakare mo_

(Ainsi que les rencontres et les séparations que tu m'as offertes)

… Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, Squalo pouvait ne pas oser le ton, ce qui choqua et fit frissonner tout le monde…

_Konna hazu ja nai sou omotte nemi_

("Ça ne devrait pas être ainsi", pensais-je en dormant)

… De plus ça partie semblait parler pour lui, il se sentait envahit par ces mots et s'étonna lui-même d'une telle douceur dans sa voix…

_Mezamereba itsumo no kawaranai karamanide_

(Lorsque je me réveille, je fais toujours les mêmes efforts vains)

_Imimo naku kurikaeshi_

(C'est une répétition qui n'a aucun sens)

… Le jeune Vongola reprit son refrain, toujours accompagné de son bras droit et fit un signe de tête à la prochaine personne…

_Mozaiku kakera hiroiatsumeteta "umaku ikirutame no sube"_

(Les "bonnes méthodes de la vie" réunies en fragments de mosaïque)

… Le prince adorait ces paroles, sa voix contrastait avec, et il les disait d'une telle fluidité et d'un sérieux qu'on aurait oublier que ce blondinet avait tué toute sa famille…

_Ibutsu na sore ga utsukushiku mieta n da_

(Étaient déformées mais semblaient tout de même jolies)

… Par contre, il ne savait pas que le châtain comprenait ces sentiments ou alors c'était juste son imagination qui lui jouait un mauvais tour ?…

_Tsuyogarinagara tsumazukinagara erabinuita michi no ue de_

(Faisant semblant d'être fort, marchant sur le chemin que j'ai choisi)

_Hagare ochite wa umaranai kakera_

(Les fragments se détachent et tombent, mais ne seront pas enterrés)

…Sawada regardait son gardien de la tempête, visiblement inquiet, mais celui-ci se rattrapa bien vite en voyant la détermination de son ami et l'aura qui en dégageait…

_Sorezore no iji o shikitsumeta ski_

(En ce monde qui montre différentes volontés)

… Il chantait sur la demande du Dixième, mais aussi pour tout ceux qui l'avaient soutenu, même si il ne l'avouerait jamais…

_Dare nimo yuzurenai mono ga aru hazu na no ni_

(Même s'il y a une chose que je n'abandonnerai à quiconque)

… Ajoutons aussi qu'il jouait incroyablement bien, sa voix tremblotant un peu, ce qui adoucissait le chant. Il avait un niveau de chant assez bas, mais se rattrapait très bien avec le son du piano…

_Irodori o ki ni shiteru_

(Je m'inquiète des couleurs que cela va prendre)

… Ce fut au tour de Xanxus, mais celui-ci avait bien précisé qu'il ne voulait pas chanter.

Pourtant il fallait continuer, Tsuna regarda l'argenté lui faisant comprendre qu'ils doivent encore joué, faisant un autre duo encore plus rythmé et plus enjolivée, jusqu'à l'attente du balafré. Mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être décidé. Alors Tsuna chanta une partie improvisée, mais qui avait du sens avec le reste de la chanson, dialoguant avec son aîné…

_Kontorasuto ga kirei da kara gyaku ni dekoboko deii_

(Comme le contraste est joli, l'équilibre n'est pas important)

… Xanxus fut bluffé devant ce rattrapage in extremis du morveux, puis se disait qu'il faisait des efforts, pour calmer la relation entre Varia et Vongola, ça lui allait bien d'essayer de recoller les morceaux dans la famille…

_Nan to naku junban o mattenaide jibun-nari no kotae o mitsukeyou_

(Et sans attendre mon tour, je trouverai comment être moi-même)

… Il fit comprendre au marmot qu'il allait chanter et qu'il pouvait continuer le refrain. Le futur parrain reçut bien le message et les quelques doutes qui étaient dans sa voix s'atténua, faisant frémir les gens dans la pièce…

_Mozaiku kakera azayaka ni utsusu kako no usomo ayamachi mo_

(Les fragments de mosaïque reflètent bien les erreurs de mon passé)

… Nom de dieu ! Le grand Xanxus, fils adoptif du neuvième du nom Vongola, avait l'une des voix les plus graves et la plus sensuelles de tous réunies, mais ça ne faisait pas ciller Tsunayoshi, qui le regardait, tout simplement content, qu'il ait compris le message…

_Keshite shimaitaito omoeba omou hodo_

(Plus j'y pense, et plus j'ai envie de les effacer)

_Kurikaereba soko ni aru sutaatorain mada susun ja inai_

(Si elles se répétaient, je ne pourrais traverser la ligne de départ)

… Pour sûr qu'ils avaient compris la pensée, même ceux qui étaient hors de la salle.

Réunir la famille Vongola à celle de l'équipe d'assassin de la Varia. Même s'ils étaient des tueurs indépendants, ils servaient sous le même drapeau. Où chantaient sous le même drapeau.

De plus Xanxus se disait qu'il fera un très bon parrain et qu'il saura quoi faire, mais le dire serait comme s'il avait juré de ne plus boire…

_Mou ichido yume o hiroiatsumete miyou_

(J'essayerai à nouveau de réunir des rêves)

…Le brun fixa tout le monde, pour dire que la dernière rengaine se faisait ensemble…

_Mozaiku kakera hitotsu hitotsu tsunagiawasete egaite yuku_

(L'un après l'autre, je réunis et dessine les fragments de mosaïque)

… Les quatre italiens étaient sûres, que les deux dernières phrases correspondaient aux jeune japonais, mais se fichait pas mal, parce qu'ils adoraient ce que faisait le boss à leur attentions…

_Anata ga kureta deaito wakare mo_

(Ainsi que les rencontres et les séparations que tu m'as offertes)

… Ils finirent gentiment avec leurs instruments de musiques, annonçant la fin du morceau.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

- ~Ushishishi~, le prince a adoré chanter avec le roturier ! Mais la prochaine fois je veux que se soit le roturier qui chante pour moi.

- Pas mal, gamin. Marmonna Squalo, sourire en coin.

- Dixième, vous avez été formidable ! Inventer un couplet comme ça, à cause de cet enfoiré est un coup de maître.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Gokudera. Tu as réussi à faire chanter Hibari, Mukuro ET les trois membres les plus dangereux de la Varia dans la même journée, sans que tu te sois blessé. Ça prouve bien que tu as le respect de ta famille, Tsunaze. Approuva Reborn, d'un signe de tête envers celui-ci.

- Hahaha, jamais j'aurais cru que Squalo ne gueulerait pas. En plus tu chantais bien.

- V-vooii, arrête tout de suite gamin au katana !

- Celui qui m'a le plus surpris à l'extrême c'est bien cette tête poulpe. Tu arrives à faire deux choses en même temps ?

- Ça te pose un problème tête de pelouse ! Rétorqua l'argenté, puis se souvenant de quelque chose. Dixième comment avez-vous su que je jouais du piano ?

- Hum… Par intuition… Non en faite je t'ai vu en joué à la salle de musique. Avoua Tsuna, se retournant vers le balafré. Ce n'était pas terrible, non ?

- La ferme, déchet ! Je ne suis pas prêt de recommencer !

- Pourtant boss vous chantiez encore mieux que ce Sawada. S'exclama Levi.

- Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai trouvé mes prochaines cibles. Mais ce sera pour demain. Sourit le châtain, ignorant complètement la remarque.

Gros silence, suivit d'auras meurtrières de tout côtés.

- Ha-hi po-pour l'instant o-on devrait tou-tous rentrer chez no-nous. Bégaya Haru, essayant de baisser d'un cran l'atmosphère pesante qui venait de s'installer.

- Je cr-crois qu'elle-elle a rai-raison. Bafouilla Skull, encore plus tremblant.

- Oui ! On se voit demain, comme ça vous pourrez voir mon professeur de chant. Ajouta le petit brun

…

Tsuna appartenait au monde de la mafia, avec sa famille et ses amis, pas à celui du chant. Et c'est dans un accord commun qu'ils décidèrent d'en faire baver à ce fameux prof.

* * *

T_T je ne trouve pas de bonnes musiques, ça me fait un de ces blocages.

Autrement qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce groupe ? Avouez ça fait peur de les faire chanter XD

Quel prochain groupe vous voyez chanter ? Faites-moi des propositions, je verrais ce que je peux faire X)

**Note **: Pour le 1er chapitre, la musique c'est : Famiglia de D-51 (oublier de le mettre désoler -_-')

**Musique : **Mozaiku Kakera de Sunset Swish

Reviews ?


	5. Va toujours de l'avant

Hello !

J'ai vu ma boîte mail y a pas longtemps et je constate que beaucoup d'entre vous adore cette fic, malgré que se soit une songfic. Et ça me fait très plaisir parce que je vois qu'il en existe que très peu.

En tout cas merci de lire cette série ^^

Vous imaginez même pas à quel point j'ai galérer ! Je me suis faite tout les openings et endings de différents animes (d'où ma longue absence). Donc ça se pourrait que dans le prochain chapitre vous trouverez les musiques les plus connus ou non (mais y'aura plus des génériques de KHR, vu que c'est le principal^^).

**Note **: J'ai l'une de mes amies qui a tellement accroché à cette histoire, qu'elle ne voulait pas de personnage OC comme professeur de chant. Elle m'en a fait une liste pas possible (y'en avait pour 6 pages recto verso -_-' et y avait même Itachi, Tyki et des tas d'autres… Vous imaginez Jack Sparrow X'D) Elle m'a proposé celui d'en dessous, disant qu'il ressemblait un peu à Tsuna.

Ce personnage existe, mais qu'il n'est pas tout à fait connu. (Alors je lui fais de la pub X3)

**Musique** : 88 de LM.C

**Le fameux professeur de chant en image **: www . smiley2 . com / images / castb / inu . html

* * *

Va toujours de l'avant

À la sortie du studio, tout le monde étaient dans un état de… jalousie.

Déjà de savoir qu'ils devront chanter pour la satisfaction de leur Boss et de rencontrer le maître de chant de celui-ci, les faisaient rager.

Il devait être spécial pour que le jeune Vongola parle de lui avec autant d'enthousiasme.

Pourtant ils étaient assez méfiants. Était-ce une superbe femme bourrée de silicone de tout part ? Un vieux pervers, qui montrait les bons gestes au plus jeune lui faisant du pied ? Est-ce qu'il y avait pire comme professeur de musique ?… Non et ils préférèrent ne pas chercher plus loin.

Dans les personnes positives. Kyoko et Haru trouvaient que c'était une bonne idée. Après tout, elles n'avaient jamais vu Tsuna avoir autant d'assurance.

Ryohei, Bel, Lussuria, Dino et Mukuro étaient du même avis. Ça embellissait de plus en plus son charme, même s'il n'en avait pas besoin.

Fûta, Bianchi et Verde n'étaient pas contre l'idée.

Pour le ranking prince c'était un plaisir de pouvoir le noter dans ces classements.

La grande sœur d'Hayato le remerciait mentalement, pour essayer de faire chanter son Reborn d'amour.

Quant au bébé à la tétine verte, il faisait des recherches, jusqu'où le Vongola pourrait faire des progrès dans une branche qui lui était inconnu et par la même occasion enquêter sur cette personne dans un rayon de 14 kilomètres, pouvant apprendre à chanter à un jeune lycéen.

Pour Bel et Mammon c'était un divertissement non partagé.

Le prince se devait de bénir la personne qui a su entraîner son paysan. Mais pour le bébé… Il pourrait se faire de l'argent dans le dos du Decimo, alors autant avoir les droits du professeur sur son élève.

Malgré tout Fong adoptait bien l'idée. Et puis le fait que les mafieux et les tueurs montrent leurs possessivités envers le futur parrain, lui faisait bien rire.

Levi, Ken et Chikusa considéraient cela sans aucune importance. Pour eux c'étaient leurs Mukuro et Xanxus qui étaient leurs centres, même s'il devait avouer que le morveux se débrouillait bien.

Lambo et I-Pin se fichaient, eux aussi, ça n'avait aucune distraction.

Lal, Colonello et Skull ne voyaient aucun intérêt, préférant les entraînements et autres.

Gokudera et Yamamoto se sentirent rejeté par leur meilleur ami. C'est vrai quoi ? Leurs cacher qu'il voyait une autre personne, c'était comme si… Nan rien laissez tomber !

Par contre celui ou plutôt ceux qui étaient les plus furax, était bien évidemment Xanxus, Reborn et Hibari, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

La colère du bébé au fedora se comprenait très bien : il avait un autre particulier.

Ajoutons aussi qu'il n'avait rien vu venir venant de celui-ci. L'élève aurait-il dépassé le maître ?

Et puis quoi encore ! La fin du monde peut-être ?…

… Nan ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

Cependant les deux autres…

Xanxus : Parce qu'on l'avait obligé à le faire chanter et que ça risquait de recommencer, se fichant complètement de ce « déchet de prof ».

Et pour le chef du comité même chose que pour le balafré, sauf que lui avait apprécié ce moment. Ce qui le dérangea le plus c'est qu'il ne savait pas qui était ce personnage mystère. Et doutait qu'il venait de Namimori.

Tsuna devrait penser à noter les réactions de chacun, plus drôles, surtout venant des plus puissant d'entres eux. Il n'y avait pas de mal à prendre des cours de chant avec un professeur, non ?

« C'était peut-être le fait que se soit un parfait inconnu de la famille » pensa le brun…

« Bah de toute façon ils devront s'y faire » en plus ça faisait diversion, pour ne pas avoir les entraînements de son tuteur, les jérémiades des enfants et j'en passe. En bref ça lui faisait du temps libre à passer ces journées avec ces amis.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, tous étaient «impatients».

L'idée de faire connaissance avec le si respecté maître de chant de Tsuna leurs faisaient monter le sang à la tête.

Arrivée à destination, sans qu'il y est des accrochages, le groupe de mafieux inspectèrent de tout côtés ceux qui étaient les plus aptes à devenir le confident du… Je veux dire le professeur de chant du Dixième.

…

Tiens une bimbo aux cheveux décoloré et à forte poitrine, venait dans leur direction…

Non fausse alerte. Coïncidence ?… Un nouveau venu… Une personne âgée accompagnée d'une ravissante demoiselle, celui-ci lui fit les yeux doux qui faisait craquer la donzelle.

…

Là ce n'était plus le hasard.

Ce sera quoi la prochaine fois ? Un mec qui s'approchera du châtain, lui faisant des salutations corrects et celui-ci les lui rendra, les yeux pleins d'étoiles !

Un ange passa.

Bordel ! En plus c'est exactement ce qu'il venait de se passer.

C'est un jeune homme qui avait la taille de Squalo, habillé dans un style classe, qui faisait penser à des vêtements de mafieux. Oui parce que -pour l'auteur- porter une chemise blanche à cravate courte avec une veste légère noir par-dessus, un pantalon de la même couleur. Pour terminer par des chaussure à semelle compensée et quelques reliures grises sur les bords de ceux-ci, faisait que l'hypothèse tenait debout.

Ce qu'ils remarquèrent dans l'aspect de cette personne était qu'il avait une chaîne en argent, accrochée à son pantalon et qu'au bout : une sorte de touffe brunâtre, faisant penser à une queue de renard.

Le visage serein du jeune homme était aussi particulier. Il avait de grands yeux couleur champagne, remplis de malice et de générosité. Ces cheveux bruns était tout aussi ébouriffés que celui de leur Boss, sauf que deux grosses mèches en pointes étaient de chaque côté de sa tête, lui donnant l'air d'avoir des oreilles d'un animal.

Cependant ceux qui connaissaient bien le monde de la mafia, reconnurent tout de suite ce pseudo renard.

- Je vous présente Kogeinu (1) Cioccolato (2), mon professeur de chant. Sourit le jeune Sawada.

- DIXIÈME C'EST LUI ? S'étrangla Gokudera.

- Euh… Oui. Pourquoi je ne vois pas ce qu'il a fait de mal ?

- …

- Oui c'est vrai ! Je ne fais que lui apprendre les bases de la musique. Annonça ledit professeur, tout en mettant les deux mains sur les épaules du jeune Vongola.

- Ôtes tes sales pattes de MON élève ! Siffla Reborn entre ces dents, pointant son pistolet.

- Reborn ! C'est bon il est gentil et il ne m'a pas blessé. Tu peux rester tranquille et baisse ton revolver.

- Voooiii, tu sais au moins qui il est ? Demanda Squalo.

- Bien sûr ! C'est un tueur à gages. Rétorqua-t-il. Tout comme la moitié d'entre vous.

- …

Quand ils pensèrent que ce garçon deviendrait bientôt le Dixième Parrain, ils durent se résigner.

- C'est mignon Tsu-tsu de prendre ma défense. Remercia le renard, le prenant dans ces longs bras fins.

Il osait enlacer leur petit Boss devant eux et celui-ci se laissait faire ?

Pour briser cette atmosphère pesante, Yamamoto chuchota au reste du groupe.

- Il a quoi de si spécial ?

- D'après mon classement, il est dans le top 10 des meilleurs hitmen. Consulta Fûta, le nez dans son gros livre, faisant flotter quelques objets par-ci, par-là.

- Il n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais il est dangereux. Approuva Mukuro.

- Tu l'as déjà affronté par le passé, kora ? Réclama Colonello.

- Pas vraiment. Je faisais des enquêtes sur le prochain héritier des Vongola. Et je suis tombé par hasard sur lui en plein combat contre des ennemis de la famille. Répondit l'illusionniste, un doigt sur sa joue, l'air de rien.

Il reçut des regards noirs venant du groupe, comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Oya, oya c'était avant qu'on ne se connaisse, pas la peine de faire ces têtes là. Répliqua-t-il.

- Hahi, pour moi il me fait plus penser à un pervers. Regardez comme il tourne autour de Tsuna-san. Grommela Haru, gonflant ces joues.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. Après tout j'ai reçu l'enseignement d'un coureur de jupons. Avoua Kogeinu, tout sourire.

- …

Le seul coureur de jupons qu'ils connaissaient tous était…

- Herbivore tu veux dire que… Commença Hibari.

- Pa-pas possible… Mumura Dino, se tapant le front avec la paume de sa main.

- Oui il était l'élève du docteur Shamal. Soupira Tsuna, se pinçant l'arrête du nez, sachant à peu près les conséquences que cela allait engendrer.

- C'est pour ça que Gokudera jure dans son coin. Constata Lal, en fixant ledit coin où il est.

- C'est vrai qu'avoir ce docteur comme particulier, c'est vraiment extrême. Confia Ryohei.

- Hahaha encore un peu d'entraînement avec et tu serais devenu comme lui, Gokudera. Ha ! Il a déjà déteint sur toi, vu que tu as la même coupe de cheveux.

- La ferme, idiot de sportif !

- Tch ! Un déchet qui forme un autre déchet. Voilà la logique du monde.

- Arrêtez de le critiquer ! Il n'est pas comme Shamal, 'fin du moins. Et je vous signale que c'est lui qui s'occupe de moi.

_*coup de feu*, *coup de tonfa*, *coup de trident*, *coup de flamme de colère*, *coup d'épée*, *coup de couteau*_, tous passèrent à quelques centimètres du visage de Tsuna et de Kogeinu, des regards d'incompréhensions.

- Le mot « occuper » n'est pas le meilleur à utiliser. S'exclamèrent ceux qui les avaient attaqué.

- … Pauvre Tsu-tsu. C'est ce que tu supportes tous les jours. Sanglota le professeur de chant, tenant les mains de son cadet. Je comprends ta douleur. Et pour l'atténuer, chantons un duo digne de ce nom.

-… À la base c'est eux que je dois faire chanter. Murmura le jeune Vongola. M'enfin je leurs donne un petit avant goût.

- Meuahahaha vous avez vu comment Tsunaze a obéi à face de renard. Il devrait en faire autant avec Lambo-san !

- Ouais. C'est louche tout ça. Il me faudrait plus de donnée sur ce Kogeinu.

- On aurait peut-être dû insister pour qu'il chante seul, non ?

- ~Ushishishi~, elle est bien bonne celle-là. Il nous aurait fait chanter de force oui. Et jamais je supplierais un roturier.

- On se calme. Ce n'est pas le moment. En plus j'aimerais voir la performance de ce type.

Personne n'osait contredire cette remarque. Ils allaient voir si cette personne tenait une bonne réputation ou si c'était un imposteur.

Néanmoins le jeune Sawada était si agité et confiant, qu'ils durent, eux aussi, lâcher prise.

- On chante laquelle ?

- Celle de notre première rencontre, Tsu-tsu. Elle est magnifique, vivante et écrite par nous deux.

Certain des mafieux voulaient rajouter aussi coulant de guimauve, de niaiseries et d'autres choses futiles, mais se retinrent en voyant le jeune Sawada lancer un regard virant dans l'orange.

- … Ça me va, tant que je ne me fais pas de nouveau attaquer.

- Bordel c'est bon on ne recommencera plus.

- Encore mieux ! Ce sera Mammon qui paiera pour les dégâts.

On entendit un grand « boum » venant du bébé illusionniste…

Non il ne venait pas d'exploser. C'est juste qu'il était en train de virevolter au-dessus de tout le monde à la recherche de quelqu'un à plumer…

« Être tombé de haut comme on dit, hein ». Marmonnèrent les mafieux.

Ils ne purent prolonger leur pensée plus loin qu'un son de guitare leurs parvinrent aux oreilles avec la voix du professeur de chant…

_Wasurete _(3) _shimaudarô_

(Tu l'oublieras sans doute)

…Non mais pour qui il se prenait celui-là ? D'habitude c'était Tsunayoshi qui commençait l'intro… Mais ils se rendirent compte que quand le Decimo jouait d'un instrument il chantait un peu plus tard. Et il fallait avouer qu'il avait un timbre de voix sensuel…

_Kata ni tsumoru kanashimi wa nagareru hoshi no te ni dakare_

(Laisse la tristesse qui pèse sur tes épaules aux mains d'une étoile filante)

… Il eut une pause où on entendit encore l'instrument de Tsuna, puis le morceau sembla s'adoucir avec la présence… d'un violon qui contrastait merveilleusement bien avec. D'ailleurs d'où il avait sorti cet instrument ?…

… Puis Tsuna prit la parole, les yeux fermés, essayant de prendre la voix la plus grave qu'il pouvait…

_Tameiki hitotsu de reset sareru_

(Je me reconstruis en soupirant)

… Ce fut le tour de Kogeinu, tenant le casque sur ces oreilles et déforma sa voix pour qu'il ait le même ton que le plus jeune, ce qui choqua le groupe. Il imitait parfaitement la voix du Decimo, quand il est en hyper-mode…

_Mugen no loop no yôna hibi sa_

(Ayant l'impression que les jours tournent en boucle infiniment)

_"Migi muke hidari" ga toomawari demo sore de iinda_

(Même si je fais face à la vérité, « la quitter maintenant est un détour ». Cela me va)

… Ils n'étaient pas totalement sûrs de ce qu'ils voulaient faire passer comme message, mais ils ressentirent que la musique était assez triste…

_Kaze ga fukitsukeruno wa kitto_

(Le vent qui souffle me pousse vers l'avant)

… Le particulier rendait le morceau un peu plus mélancolique avec son violon et son élève l'accompagnait toujours, tirant un peu plus sur les cordes pour qu'ils aient une meilleure tonalité…

_Biru no sukima wo tobikau zatsuon ga _

(Volant discrètement au travers des fissures des bâtiments sans que l'on ne puisse l'entendre)

… C'est-ce qu'éprouvait Tsuna ? De la tristesse ? De la peur ?…

_Kimi ni kikoenaiyôni_

(Dessinant dans le ciel nocturne)

… Les deux bruns unirent leurs voix, chantant la partie plus forte, la rendant vivante, tout en faisant apparaître quelques larmes devant leurs auditeurs…

_Yozora ni egakareta_

(L'histoire raccorde les étoiles aux désirs ardents du cœur)

_Hoshi wo tsunagu monogatari sono mune kogareru gensô_

(L'histoire reliant les étoiles, ces illusions auxquelles aspire le cœur)

… Oui il avait décidé de changer le monde de la mafia, tout en protégeant sa famille, avec ses propres règles…

_Wasurewa shinaidarô_

(Tu ne l'oublieras probablement jamais)

… Ils surent que tous se qu'ils ont vécu n'avait pas servi à rien. Ces blessures, ces combats, toutes ces épreuves, dans le seul but d'être capable de défendre les autres.

_Mawarimichi ni saiteta hana _

(Les fleurs éclosant aux alentours des chemins détournés, telles des sanglots et des cicatrices distancées)

_Naita ato no kizuato mo kakaetamama aruite yukeba ii_

(Tout ce que tu as à faire est de continuer de le traverser)

… Ils finirent leur morceau tout en douceur, les yeux fermés, puis les rouvrirent, une lueur, le vide. Ce qui surprit beaucoup de mafieux, voyant toujours leur boss souriant, dégagé une tendre atmosphère.

Ensuite Kogeinu et Tsuna reprirent leurs expressions d'avant, autant d'émotions dansaient en eux, ayant réussi à partager ce moment.

- Je… dois… ré… sis… ter. Pleurnicha Lambo. TSUUUNAAA ! LAMBO-SAN EST DÉSOLÉ DE TE CAUSER TOUT CES ENNUIS ! LAMBO-SAN PROMET DE FAIRE DE GROS EFFORTS !

Le gardien de la foudre aurait pu recevoir une réponse cinglante venant de son homologue de la tempête, mais rien ne vain. Il avait mis sa main sur sa bouche, empêchant un son de venir.

Il ne fallait pas se retourner vers le passé, il devait continuer à faire des progrès, autant mentalement que physiquement. Dans un futur proche il y aura peut-être plus de combats, de pleurs, des sacrifices et surtout du sang. Ils devaient éviter cela à tout prix.

Cependant comme le jeune parrain venait de si bien s'exprimer avec « face de renard ». La progression était la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire de mieux.

- C'est vraiment… extrême. Annonça Squalo, dans un ton bizarrement calme.

- Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche. Ajouta Ryohei, complètement déconnecté.

- Nombre de décibel : 30 à 60. Une octave en bas. Un bon maniement des instruments. Ces informations sont incroyablement enrichissantes. On se sent transporté juste aux sons des paroles.

- VOONGOOLAA ! PARDON POUR TOUTES CES MÉCHANCETÉS QUE JE T'AI DITES ! Hurla Ken.

- DIXIÈME JE SERAIS TOUJOURS LÀ POUR VOUS ! JE FERAIS DES PROGRÈS DIGNE DE VOTRE NOM !

- ~Ushishishi~, maintenant le prince veut la princesse plus que tout. Bien sûr je veux aussi le renard.

- C'est pas de la rigolade avec l'ancien élève de Shamal, kora.

- Arrête de serrer les poings Reborn ! Tes jointures vont devenir blanches ! Commenta Lal, tout en essayant de cacher ces yeux.

Le bébé au fedora fit grincer ces dents. Pourtant aucun signe d'énervement apparaissait, sauf peut-être une sorte d'aura noire. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à avaler la pilule que son élève avait un autre professeur dans son dos.

- Reborn-sempaï est effrayant !

- Skull n'enfonce pas le couteau plus profond, ça risque de mal tourné. Chuchota Dino, pour ne pas mettre plus les nerfs en boule de son ancien maître.

- N'empêche ils sont trop craquants, on dirait un petit couple. Minauda Lussuria. Je me demande si ça leur dit une partie à trois.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi déchet. C'est dégoûtant.

- Oya, oya, je ne suis pas contre l'idée. Mais ce sera l'alouette, Tsunayoshi-kun et moi. Répondit Mukuro, tout en regardant Hibari. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

- … On verra ça plus tard. Marmonna le gardien du nuage, un petit air satisfait.

- Que vas-tu faire Reborn ? Kogeinu-kun est monté dans l'estime de la famille et surtout dans celle de Tsunayoshi-kun. Dit Fong, essuyant les quelques traces humides de ces joues.

Le tueur le considéra un moment, puis annonça, sans cérémonie :

- Si je vois Shamal. C'est promis je le tue !

- Hahaha, et moi qui avait des doutes sur lui. Il a bien entraîné Tsuna. En plus je trouve qu'il devient de plus en plus mignon. Ça en valait la peine.

- HARU EST SI FIÈRE D'AVOIR UN FIANCÉ PAREIL !

Là ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. L'arcobaleno du soleil transforma Léon en bazooka et commença à tirer sur toutes les personnes présentes et surtout vers la source qui avait osé dire cette phrase.

Tsuna et Kogeinu ne voulurent pour rien au monde sortir de leur pièce. C'était flippant de voir un bébé habillé comme un mafieux, tiré sur tout ce qui bougeait.

- Elle est… spéciale _ta famiglia. _Conclut le renard.

- Normalement ça se passe mieux. Soupira le jeune brun.

- Et sinon c'est qui les prochains sur ta liste ?

Il eut un sourire sournois, venant de Tsuna et que Kogeinu adorait.

* * *

1 : Oui, oui c'est son vrai nom.

2 : Ça veut dire chocolat en italien ^w^

3 : Je me suis pris un tripe toute seule, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il dit « Voici l'été » XD

Une tite review ? Une critique ? Une pensée sur le prof ? Une proposition de chant X3 ?


	6. Bonus

Que dire, que dire, à part que j'ai réécrit ce bonus, pour qu'il soit intégrer aux chapitres (désolée pour le terme) des foutages de gueules, que j'ai commencé y'a pas longtemps ^^! (Faute d'inspiration pour l'histoire)

Alors vous trouverez de tout (allant de guimauve à l'humour), mais je ne dis rien c'est LA surprise X). Si ça vous chante, ces bonus peuvent faire parti de l'histoire ou non, c'est juste un gros délire sorti de ma tête, ne cherchez pas plus loin.

**Note (important)** : Je ne vous donne pas les titres des musiques, sinon ça gâche la surprise, mais je vous mets les liens. Ce sera en fin de chap. que je vous mettrais le titre de la chanson, mais je suis sûre que vous aurez déjà reconnu le morceau, en l'écoutant ou en le lisant X3

**Note 2 **: Il se peu qu'il y ait 2 à 3 bonus, suivant la longueur du chap. ou de la chanson.

**Note 3 (imploration) **: Je vous mets toujours 1 ou 2 liens de vidéos, qu'il faut à tout pris que vous les **voyez** ou **écoutiez** X3 (C'est pas une demande, c'est une supplication)

**Note 4 (moins importante, mais bon à savoir) **: Vu que ce sont des chap. où je nargue les persos, je suis extrêmement désolé que vos chéries se prennent plein la gueule.

* * *

www . youtube . com / watch ?v=cMgb27IsJ1U&feature=related

Ou celui-ci (au choix) :

www . youtube . com / watch ?v=o1m-lb0xDyU

* * *

Le chef du comité n'avait rien dit depuis le début. Trop absorbé par la voix de cet herbivore. D'habitude il détestait tout ce qui était loisir, mais juste en entendant ce son magnifique, il en redemandait encore, mais jamais il ne l'avouera.

Cependant ce fut Dino qui remarqua la soudaine attention de son « élève » et répondit à sa place.

- Petit frère, Kyoya veut te réécouter. Tu peux nous en rejouer ?

Et comme s'il voulait jouer avec les nerfs du gardien du nuage, Mukuro rajouta une couche.

- Kufufufu~, tu ne peux plus t'en passer, alouette ?

C'est sur ces paroles que Sawada s'installa au piano, faisant un signe de tête à son aîné, tandis que celui-ci prenait à côté de lui son violon et une trompette. Bien sûr Tsuna n'allait pas jouer pour des prunes, « tout travail mérite un salaire, non ? » Alors forcément il y aura des conséquences… Ou plutôt de grosses conséquences.

Néanmoins le gardien du nuage n'avait pas fait attention, qu'il s'approcha dangereusement de son soi-disant tuteur et de son homologue de la brume.

- Je vais vous mordre à mort ! Annonça-t-il, sans cérémonie.

Ce fut sur ces paroles que Tsuna glissa ses doigts fins sur les touches. La main droite effleurant un échelonnement de touches aigues -tellement que le morceau allait vite-, tandis que la gauche resta paresseusement sur les mêmes bans de touches basses. Le morceau ne contenait pas de paroles apparemment, juste le son de l'instrument qui rendait la musique Dramatique (Avec un « D » majuscule XD). Une theme song !

Il joua pendant quelques secondes au piano, puis il s'empara rapidement de la trompette, laissant une pause entre-temps. Il souffla dedans, rapidement et fortement tout en s'harmonisant avec le violon de son maître. Celui-ci accentua sa partie avec son instrument à corde, tout en jouant dans les aigues pour finir dans les graves, comme Tsuna, un peu plus tôt.

À chaque pas que faisait Hibari, la musique contrastait parfaitement bien avec sa démarche. Annonçant douleurs et malheurs sur son chemin. Ce qui n'arrangeait en rien le fou rire de son tuteur et de sa Némésis, tellement que la mélodie parlait pour lui. Pourtant le morceau venait tout juste de débuter.

- Kufufufufufu~, …en… peux plus… trop mal aux cô-côtes. Arrêtes-toi un mo…ment. Articula son homologue de la brume, tout en se dandinant, comme s'il avait un besoin pressant.

- Pas de pitié pour les Herbivores ! Feula le chef du comité.

- Hahahahaha~ O-oui s'te plaît. J'vais vr-aiment…me faire des-sus sinon. Chancela Dino, puis il explosa, en tombant par terre et à taper du pied, tout sourire. HAHAHA~ TSUNA STOPPE-MOI ÇA, J'Y TIENS UN MINIMUM à MA VIE (1), TU SAIS ?

- J't'en prie Von-vongola. Ce n'est vraiment pas drô-ole, py-pyon~. Essaya Ken, secoué de spasmes incontrôlables. Mukuro-san doit rester en vieeee, pyooon~. HAHAHA~ !

IL s'écroula aussi, mais tapant avec ces mains, sur le sol.

Les deux mafieux se stoppèrent à ce moment-là. Tous les regards - surtout baignés de larmes- s'étaient focalisés sur eux. Les mafieux et hors combattants, se disaient qu'ils avaient préféré arrêter, pour la survie des deux autres. « Comme Kogeinu-san et Tsuna sont bons », pensèrent la moitié des auditeurs. Pour certains c'étaient : « Maintenant qu'ils ont faits cette connerie, ils vont courir la queue entre les jambes ». Même le manieur de tonfas avait stoppé tout mouvement.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le particulier, qui reprit de plus belle, talonné de près avec le petit musicien.

Cette musique était digne des meilleures symphonies composées et il fallait dire que ce thème de musique correspondait à Hibari.

Ainsi les mafieux pouffèrent chacun dans leurs coins à la vue d'une alouette, courant après un blond et un ananas, riant, avec cette mélodie comme fond.

* * *

(1) : Moi aussi je tiens à ma vie -_-'

^w^ voilà pour le premier bonus !

Et voici la seconde chanson, où j'ai bravé Ciel et Terre, pour trouver sa traduction et combattre les fautes XP (L'air de rien, c'est pas évident de trouver les trads ou de les traduire du japonais en français)

Aucune tricherie, vous regardez pas en bas de page quelle musique c'est X) (En plus c'est la version longue X3)

Sinon Enjoy it ! Et ne me lancer pas de pierre!

* * *

- Kufufufu~, Tsunayoshi-kun, il faut vraiment arrêter ce petit jeu. Tu es en train de m'allumer à un point.

- J'aurais préféré que le Dixième te crame, ouais ! Grommela le bras droit.

- C'est moi qui vais cramer ce déchet, si ça continue.

- Mukuro-sama, si vous continuez ainsi, vous risquez d'être la prochaine victime. Annonça Chikusa.

- Oya, oya, ça va aller. Et puis ça ne me dérange pas de chanter avec lui. Enfin en duo, quoi.

- VOOOIII, t'as fini de t'attirer l'attention.

- Ushishishi~, le poisson pané a raison. T'as vu le cocard sur ta joue ?

- Pfff~, petite égratignure de rien.

- Tsu-tsu qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Marmonna Kogeinu.

- Ben, je propose de lui refroidir ces ardeurs. Répondit Tsuna, un petit sourire en coin. Tu m'aides ?

- J'ai cru que t'allais jamais me le demander.

Les deux mafieux rejoignirent la pièce insonorisée, sous les regards étonnés des autres. Ils allaient chanter ensemble ? Un duo ? Un solo ? Ils n'attendaient que ça, tiens !

Comprenant la question muette de tout ces amis. Sawada prit la parole, tandis que Cioccolato prépara le matériel.

- On ne va pas chanter. Enfaite, on a enregistré quelques unes de vos voix et nous les avons utilisés, pour que la voix chante les couplets qu'on a créés.

…

Ah d'accord ça veut dire qu'il y aura, comme une chanson de foutage de gueules, de ce qu'avait compris la moitié du groupe.

Certains déglutirent difficilement, d'autres… astiquaient leurs armes au cas où.

- Eh ben ! Ils sont déjà prêts à s'amuser. Ironisa le renard.

- T'en fais pas, quand ils sauront sur qui c'est tombé. Je t'assure qu'ils vont se retenir de nous tuer, jusqu'à la fin du morceau.

- …

_Dio_ qu'il adorait ce petit brun, lui et ces idées.

* * *

Voici le lien pour le second :

www . youtube. com / watch ?v=C32Iq4RVRiU

Une vidéo que je souhaite que tout lecteurs et lectrices regarde :

www . youtube . com / watch ?v=avZLpc8PZT0&feature=related

(Allez on se fait un karaoké X'D ?)

* * *

- Eh bien ! Chers auditeurs et auditrices, j'espère que vous allez appréciez ceci à sa juste valeur.

… Ils avaient déjà entendus cette phrase. Mais où ? Ils ne cherchèrent pas plus loin, qu'ils étaient tous focalisés sur les deux bruns, avec une sorte de… radio.

Tsuna appuya sur quelques boutons et régla le volume. Ça y est, ils étaient prêts pour le massacre.

Un déclic se fit et un étrange grondement, suivi d'un son de techno. Cela dura quelques secondes et une voix se déclara.

_Masaka boku ga kono te de_

(Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai pu)

Tous se figèrent à l'entente de ces quelques mots…

_Kimi ni fureru nante ne_

(Te toucher avec cette main)

… Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est une blague…

_Kimi ha sono amasayue_

(Tu es si naïf,)

… Attendez, c'est la fin du monde ? Déjà ?…

_Boku ni nottorareru_

(que je peux te capturer)

… Il eut une pause à ce moment là, avec des basses et un petit choeur derrière…

… Il faut qu'ils réécoutent mieux, ils n'étaient vraiment pas sûrs…

_Goran boku no oddoai_

(Regarde mes yeux vairons)

… « Naaaan, ils doivent tous halluciner ». Pensèrent les deux châtains…

_Obie ta kao utsusu yo_

(Projeter un visage effrayant)

_"Aete ureshii desu yo"_

(« Je suis ravi de te rencontrer »)

… Bon, faut aussi avouer que c'était dur à croire que **cette** personne, puisse chanter en solo…

_Nante beta sugi desu_

(Cependant c'est trop cliché)

… C'était bien **son langage ça**, mais ça ne prouvait rien… Un petit ricanement… NON **ÇA** ne voulait rien dire…

_Saa boku to keiyaku shimasen ka ?_

(Alors tu voudrais passer un accord avec moi ?)

…La Varia et les Vongola eurent tous des regards de merlans frits…

_Kioku nakusu sono mae ni_

(Avant que tu ne perdes la mémoire)

… Même le gang Kokuyo et les Arcobalenos étaient sur le cul (en plus d'être assis)…

… Et là fut le drame, ou plutôt l'hilarité…

_Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu~_

(Si vous avez une traduction pour ça, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir X)

… Oui. Là, plus aucun doute. C'était bel et bien la voix de ROKUDO MUKURO. Une preuve ? Bien sûr, c'était **son **rire significatif…

_Odorasete agemasu yo kimi no karunevaare_

(Allons danser dans ce carnaval brumeux)

… Tous furent achevés, quelques'un effondré par terre, d'autre essayant de se contenir un minimum et les derniers… empêcher le gardien de la brume, d'aller toucher deux mots à certaine personnes…

_Junsui de utsukushii sekai ni nareba_

(Dans un monde pur et beau)

… Pendant ce temps, Tsuna et Kogeinu, un peu mort de rire, avaient barricadé la porte, de peur qu'un certain illusionniste vienne y toquer…

_Ayatsurareta kimi ha boku to eien no sanba_

(Tu es manipulé dans une samba éternelle avec moi)

… Nan mais c'est quoi ces paroles de chiottes ? Danser la samba, dans un monde tout beau et joli, et ce pour l'éternité ? Et avec lui en plus ?…

_Raku ni shite agemasu yo_

(Je veux te réconforter)

… Non seulement ces paroles étaient pourries, mais en plus ça puait la guimauve à 10 km à la ronde…

_Kimi ga negai kou nara_

(Si tu le souhaite ainsi)

_"Isshun de ii desu ka ?"_

(Est-ce bon pour le moment ?)

_Oya, oya towa ni desu ka ?_

(Oya, oya ou pour l'éternité ?)

… Une nouvelle vague de rire, en entendant l'expression favorite de Mukuro et son ironie…

_Naku nante riyuu ga wakaranai_

(Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu pleures)

… Le couplet le disait dans un ton enjoué et l'ananas se disait, que c'était bel et bien des paroles en l'air…

_Boku ga warui mitai desu_

(Mais il me semble que c'est de ma faute)

… N'importe quoi ! Lui culpabilisé ! Jamais de la vie !…

_Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu~_

(…)

… Le gardien de la brume renifla dédaigneusement, il fallait trouver un autre rire, que celui-ci…

_Kidzukasete agemasu yo_

(Viens reconnaître)

_Kimi no unmei wo_

(Ta destinée)

… C'est ça Vongola, viens que je possède ton corps, on verra après qui rira le dernier. Il se baffa mentalement. Quelle idée d'utiliser l'expression « qui rira le dernier »…

_Suteppu wo fumi nagara_

(Une fois que ton faux pas)

… Tiens, tiens ce couplet-là lui correspondait déjà plus, mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas crier victoire. Après tout y'avait toujours un message dans la chanson…

_Koware hajimeru_

(Sera enclenché)

_Kanashii me no kimi wa boku no itoshii omocha_

(Tu auras le regard triste, comme celle de ma marionnette)

… Oy… Ne me dites pas que cette chanson c'est…

_(Desu ka ne ?)_

(N'est-ce pas ?)

… Même sa propre voix lui répondait. Se faire narguer par soi-même, manquait plus que ça…

_Saa boku to keiyaku shimasen ka ?_

(Alors tu voudrais passer un accord avec moi ?)

… Maintenant qu'il avait **enfin **compris les paroles, il voulait se cacher loin des regards de tous. Pourquoi pas essayer de s'enfoncer la tête dans le mur ?… C'est très tentant…

_Kioku nakusu sono mae ni_

(Avant que tu ne perdes la mémoire)

… Moi je veux perdre la mémoire. Soupira une énième fois l'illusionniste…

_Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu~_

(Allez tous avec moi XD)

… Allez, pour se mettre encore plus la honte, pourquoi pas agiter des maracas et souffler dans un sifflet… Ah mais on les entendait déjà dans le morceau. Plus honteux, tu meurs !…

_Odorasete agemasu yo kimi no karunevaare_

(Allons danser dans ce carnaval brumeux)

… Il aurait déjà du lui faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée depuis le début et aussi que les autres auraient agi, fallait pas compter sur eux c'était des mafieux. Qu'il détestait ces mafiosis !…

_Junsui de utsukushii sekai ni nareba_

(Dans un monde pur et beau)

… Sanglant et pollué serait les termes exact…

_Ayatsurareta kimi wa boku to eien no sanba_

(Tu es manipulé dans une samba éternelle avec moi)

… Enfin ! Après les quelques trompettes, le chœur de m****, les fous rire et j'en passe.

Il se rappela la première fois où il avait vu Nagi, qui désormais s'appelle Chrome Dokuro et qu'il avait passé ce contrat avec. D'ailleurs d'où est-ce que le Decimo tenait cette information ? Il pensait que ça devait être face de renard. Maudit soit-il ! Mais il y avait quand même quelques points positifs avec tout ça.

Ça lui a fait comprendre qu'il tenait un petit peu à Chrome, malgré le terme « marionnette ». Et puis elle était pas là pour écouter ce ramassis de conneries, y'avait quand même du bon.

Cependant les Dieux étaient contre lui, ce qui faisait qu'on entendait au loin, la voix de Chrome...

- Mukuro-sama tient beaucoup à moi.

... Avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

- Je ne te connaissais pas si sentimental, Rokudo Mukuro. Annonça Hibari, un rictus aux lèvres.

… Mieux valait ne pas répondre et de lancer des malédictions à tout le monde. Il osait même plus rire ou utiliser son tic verbal qu'était ces « oya, oya ».

Pour une fois dans toute sa vie, il n'ouvrit plus la bouche de toute la journée, se disant qu'il avait déjà fait connaître sa voix à tout le monde.

* * *

Voilà -w- !

Theme song : Fuuki linchou

Musique : Boku to keiyaku ou Kufufu no fu~ de Iida Toshinobu le doubleur de Rokudo Mukuro

J'espère que ça vous a plus et que vous ayez bien compris ce que j'ai écris ^^'

Sinon : REVIEWS ! ET SEE YOU ! (Au prochain Karaoké XD)


	7. Moi ? T'encourager ?

Salut l'univers ! Tout tourne comme vous le voulez ?…

Je sais que ça fait belle lurette que j'ai disparu, à cause du terrible syndrome de la page blanche, qui touche beaucoup d'entre nous malheureusement T_T, mais ne vous en faites pas je reviens avec de l'inspiration toue fraîches ^w^

Après avoir écouté tout les openings et endings des animes connus et les soundtracks des persos, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va faire une overdose de japonais XD

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne sont pas à moi et encore moins Kogeinu T_T

(Si, si, je vous assure qu'il existe vraiment, la preuve c'est sur ce site : www . smiley2 . com . / cast . html et y'a même ces potes), si ça fait pas déprimée T_T

**Kogeinu en image **: www . smiley2 . com / images / castb / inu . html

**Note** : Les arcobalenos ne vont pas chanter maintenant, donc le sondage est toujours d'actualité sur mon profil. Vraiment désolée T_T ! Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait des injustices avec vos bébés favoris, alors votez pour vos bébés tueurs à gages !

D'ailleurs ça m'a pas mal étonnée, si je compte tous vos votes (les MP compris), il y a 3 groupes qui sont à égalités :

- Reborn, Colonello et Mammon (Les plus « présents » dans l'anime-manga)

- Reborn, Colonello et Verde (Les fortes têtes X))

- Reborn, Colonello et Fong (Les beaux gosses réunis XD)

Une chose est sûre, c'est que Reborn et Colonello chanteront. Alors qui sera le dernier membre ¬ w ¬ ?

Le choix vous appartiens, chers lecteurs et lectrices.

**Note à Vittel **: J'ai bien pris en compte ton choix de musique, merci pour ta proposition ^w^

**Musique** : My answer de Seamo

Bonne lecture et bon karaoké ^w^

* * *

Moi ? T'encourager ?

- Reborn ! Allez c'est juste pour 5 minutes. Insista Tsuna.

- Oui c'est vrai et beaucoup de personnes aimeraient vous entendre, Reborn. Continua Kogeinu.

- Pour toi ce sera Reborn-_sama_, aucune familiarité entre nous. Grommela le tuteur.

- … Tu vas pas nous remettre ça, kora ?

- Je fais ce que je veux !

- Un vrai bébé ! Fit remarquer Verde.

- Je suis d'accord avec Verde-sempaï. Affirma Skull.

- Toi le bigleux on t'as pas sonné !

- Arrêtez de m'ign…

- Skull, ferme-là tu nous tapes sur les nerfs ! Cracha Lal Mirch, en écrasant avec Colonello, le pauvre allié de la famille Carcassa.

S'ensuivit une suite d'insultes italiennes, dont on vous épargnera les détails. Puis des lancées de couteaux accompagnées de dynamites et bizarrement des appareils électroniques piratés qui distribuaient des CDs, agrémenté de balles perdues et le tout se finissant par quelques endroits cramés par une certaine flamme.

Évidemment, Tsuna n'était pas resté de marbre face à tout ce remue-ménage, d'accord il avait laissé cet incident plutôt dans la semaine, après sa première interprétation. Il ne fallait tout de même pas abuser de la bonté du Decimo, quand même ! Ainsi le jeune parrain passa en Hyper-mode, brûla et gela tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin, à des projectiles pouvant atteindre des personnes non concernées. Cependant il n'était pas le seul à être remonté à bloc. Il y avait aussi le professeur de musique, faisant dévier tous les objets volants vers des zones ininflammables, essayant d'éviter la casse.

- Ça suffit vos gamineries ! N'impliquez pas des personnes innocentes ici, c'est clair ?

- Et tu crois que je vais… Commença Xanxus.

Mais sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge, quant à l'aura qu'émanait le renard juste derrière lui. Il dégageait une atmosphère qui ressemblait à celle de Reborn, mais en moins intense.

Kogeinu fixa un moment le chef de la Varia, cherchant une lueur de défi. Un regard déterminé discret et surtout un désir camouflé de se mesurer à son opposant. Jugèrent les deux concernés.

Puis finalement, chacun détourna le regard de l'autre, comprenant que ça ne sera pas aujourd'hui, qu'il y aura un combat. « Voilà ce que représente un des dix meilleurs hitmens du monde et qui plus est, ancien disciple de Shamal ». Pensa le fils de neuvième, sur le coup, avant de se baffer mentalement. Avoir pensé un seul instant que ce déchet était meilleur ? Ça pas question !

Après cet échange des plus brefs, un court malaise s'installa pour laisser place à des propos suicidaire.

- Ushishishi~, il joue les tendres, on dirait.

- Sûrement que le Boss a trouvé qu'il était digne de le combattre. Conclut Levi, ayant sorti un de ses parapluies, prêt à s'en servir.

- Kufufu~, je dirais plutôt qu'il veut bien se faire voir par Tsunayoshi-kun, n'est-ce pas ?

La moitié sans exception hocha la tête, tandis que l'autre groupe se faisait le plus petit possible, voire même se planquer sous les tables.

Cependant le plus sein de tous, c'est-à-dire Fong, était assis sur ladite table, les yeux fermés, semblant médité. Puis il prit la parole sur un ton de respect et de sagesse, malgré l'atmosphère lourde qui venait de reprendre place.

- Xanxus ne vous énervez pas pour ce genre de chose. Et concentrons-nous plutôt sur notre discussion d'avant. Après tout, nous sommes là pour passer un bon moment, n'est-ce pas Sawada Tsunayoshi ?

- Euh… Oui, oui bien sûr. Assura-t-il, tout en sortant de sa cachette. Puis dans ces pensées. _« Comment il a réussi à tous les calmer ? C'est Bouddha. Non ! La voie de la raison ? Non ce n'est pas encore ça ! Voilà, c'est Dieu qui a pris la forme d'un enfant, le Saint-Esprit. »_

- Hahi, ce bébé tout craquant a raison. Alors s'il-te-plaît Reborn-kun, chante avec Tsuna-san et Kogeinu-san ! Minauda Haru, ayant pris au passage « le-bébé-tout-craquant-qui-tiquait-avec-son-œil. » dans ces bras.

- Jamais !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pour te faire changer d'avis ?

- _Primo_ : des réserves de café noir. _Secundo_ : de nouveaux déguisements. _Terzio_ : que tu acceptes d'être le nouveau parrain de la famille Vongola. _Quattro _: que tu sois à mon service pendant au moins un mois, en habit de soubrette. Et enfin _quinto _: tu crois vraiment que je vais chanter, même si tu m'offrais tout l'or du monde.

- VOOOIII ne rêve pas trop en couleur ! Et puis quoi encore ! Qu'il fasse la danse du ventre, en étant habillé à l'oriental ?

- … Là, avoue que c'est un de tes fantasmes.

- … Reborn-sama, si ça peut vous arrangé je ne chanterai pas, mais je jouerais d'un instrument et vous pourrez faire un duo prof-élève, non ? Interrompit le renard, ayant le regard suppliant.

- J'avoue que t'as proposition est intéressante, mais ça ne suffira pas. Répondit le bébé à la tétine jaune.

- … Est-ce que par hasard, tu as une complexité au niveau de la voix ?

…

Le coup de pied de Reborn dans l'estomac de son élève, suffisait amplement comme réponse. Après tout Reborn était bien le seul à avoir une voix aussi fluette et qui nous fait penser à de l'hélium, pas très masculin en y repensant bien. Évidemment il y avait aussi Skull, mais ce serait se rabaisser à son niveau.

- Oh si ce n'est qu'un petit complexe. Je pourrais te prêter mon modificateur de voix, Reborn. Tu seras le premier à y _rester_… Oh pardon ma langue a fourché; je voulais dire à le _tester._

- Hors de question. Annonça le bébé au fedora. Si ça vient de toi, je…

- Reborn allez ! Laisse ton amour propre de côté un moment et vient chanter avec moi. Dis-toi que Kogeinu-san a eu la gentillesse de te prouver qu'il est fair-play. S'écria Tsuna.

- …

- Bon d'accord ! Mais sache que si la machine de Verde me tue, je viendrais te hanter jours et nuits.

- Ça tu le fais déjà. Et puis t'est increvable, c'est un fait.

- …

Fermer le clapet de Reborn une fois, ça relève de l'exploit. Mais de le faire une deuxième fois, en moins de 20 secondes, revient du miracle, surtout qu'il n'est pas encore six pieds sous terre. Est-ce que Tsuna prendrait de l'assurance ?

_« Eh bien, Tsunaze n'est plus si naze que ça, après tout. »_ Pensa le bébé au fedora.

- C'est bon ! Vous avez mon feu vert. Annonça-t-il tout en dévisageant le Decimo et le scientifique.

Dès qu'ils furent installés dans la pièce et après plusieurs vérifications du matériel et des instruments, le bébé à la tétine verte lui expliqua le fonctionnement de sa machine… Enfin plutôt à ce qui ressemblait à un micro.

- On voit bien que c'est ta marque de fabrique. Remarqua le « cobaye », tout en observant le microphone orné de petit crocodile à lunette, avec écrit dessus _Verde & Cie_.

- Comme tu le vois, sous le micro il y a une tablette avec des nombres. Répondit le bébé scientifque, ignorant les dires de son homologue. Tu mettras l'âge que tu veux et suivant les chiffres, ça va correspondre à la voix que tu auras ou que tu aurais.

- Euh … Je n'ai pas tout compris Verde-san. S'exprima Tsuna.

- Eh bien imagine ce bébé vache… Tu règles le micro pour… On va dire 15 ans, tu lui mets sous le nez. Et il aura la voix de l'adolescent qu'il devrait être.

- Oh je vois. C'est malin votre appareil. S'extasia Sawada, imaginant Lambo enfant avec sa voix de Lambo adulte, ce qui le fit frissonner de plus belle.

Non, non ! Ce serait comme Hibari ou Mukuro avec des voix d'enfants et des leurs corps actuels, qui sortiraient : « Je vais te mordre à mort » ou « Kufufu~, c'est ça alouette. »

- Pas « malin ». « Grandiose et surtout très enrichissante comme idée. »

- Espèce de narcissique. Murmura le tuteur.

- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

- Moi ? Rien. Pourquoi ?

- Bien Reborn-sama c'est à mon tour de t'expliquer comment vous allez chanter ces couplets. S'exclama Cioccolato, sortant la partition. Vous commencez l'intro directement après que Tsu-tsu ait joué les premières notes au piano, ainsi qu'avec mon accompagnement et vous continuez sur votre lancée jusqu'à cette ligne. Ah oui ! Vous devrez chantez cette partie assez rapidement. On va débuter tout de suite. Verde-san pouvez-vous sortir, je vous prie ?

- Attends je n'ai même pas lu les paroles.

- Ne vous en faites pas ! Vous les saurez très bientôt et laissez-vous guidez par la musique. Tous vos amis ici présents ont aussi chanté à l'aveuglette. Et au pire des cas, chantez avec Tsu-tsu, il ne vous en voudra pas.

Le bébé au fedora le regarda suspicieusement. Il détestait qu'on appelait son élève sous des petits surnoms affectueux et le pire dans tout ça c'était que quelqu'un lui donnait des ordres et sous-entendait qu'il n'était pas capable de chanter une petite chanson.

Il n'eut pas le temps de broyer du noir que le professeur de chant, derrière un tableau de bord de Dj, donna le signal de commencement. Ainsi Tsunayoshi débuta son morceau et Reborn prit une grande inspiration. Ça ne doit pas être si horrible que ça, non ?

_Ima dekinakute mo aseranaide awatenaide_

(Même si tu n'y arrives pas maintenant, ne stresse pas, n'abandonne pas.)

… Jusque là, il se surprit lui-même à chanter d'une voix douce et envoûtante. Il se débrouillait bien et était heureux de retrouver sa nouvelle… Non !… Son ancienne voix d'adulte.

Bien sûr tout le monde dans le studio était complètement ébahis de voir un bébé avec une belle voix d'homme, y compris les fortes têtes, qui ne le montraient pas. C'est-à-dire Hibari, Mukuro, Xanxus, Squalo, Bel, Colonello, Lal et Verde, qui lui, était plus fier de son invention que du résultat abouti…

_Kimi no maipeesu de jibun shinjite yukkuri ikeba ii_

(Va-y juste doucement, à ton propre rythme, en ayant confiance en toi.)

… Il pouvait même entendre Bianchi, dans la pièce à côté, répéter son prénom comme un mantra et lancer toute les bénédictions possibles aux auteurs de ces chants…

… Kogeinu lui lança un signe de la main pour qu'il reprenne une bonne inspiration.

Cependant le bébé à la tétine jaune n'eut pas le temps (1) et en prit une toute petite…

_(Yo) Konoyo wa hitosu jinawa de wa_

(Yo, dans ce monde, on ne peut pas toujours)

… Ces paroles lui correspondaient parfaitement… Tel un sadique…

… « Pas possible ». Pensa le tueur à gages, ainsi que les auditeurs, qui commençaient franchement à avoir peur. _« Le Decimo aurait-il osé ? »_ …

_Ikanai sore wa nazenara_

(Utiliser des méthodes classiques.)

… Reborn sentit ses poumons se vider d'air et put reprendre une autre bouffée pour ces dernières phrases…

_Kamisama ga tsukutta_

(C'est parce que Dieu a créé pour nous)

… Il resta un peu perplexe concernant la chanson. Quel est le message d'aujourd'hui qu'il voulait faire passer ?… Ce qu'il avait compris c'était qu'il parlait de sa relation avec Tsuna…

_Tesuto dakara muzuka shinda_

(Un test, c'est pour ça que c'est difficile.)

… Qui avait dit que chanter n'était pas SI horrible ? Reborn ? Lui, il n'avouera jamais qu'il a failli faire capoter la chanson, surtout s'il avait le flingue juste à côté. Et en prime il avait manqué de s'étouffer, après avoir inspiré trop vite, pas très classe, quand on est un des hitmens de renoms…

… Vint le tour de Sawada de chanter. Et apparemment il avait vu juste vis-à-vis de ces rapports avec son élève…

_Bunkei ? Rikei ? Mushiru doutoku ?_

(Est-ce une sentence ? De la science ? Doit-on trouver la solution ?)

… Il jouait d'un petit xylophone en métal, dont les sons des touches s'harmonisaient avec celle d'un piano d'une douceur sans limite...

_Kimi nara kore wo dou toku (dou toku)_

(Toi, tu devrais réussir à t'en sortir, non ?)

… Tout comme les autres chants, Reborn trouvait qu'il dialoguait avec Tsuna, mais en musique bien entendu…

_Kore wa marude jinsei_

(Après tout, c'est ça, la vie.)

… Kogeinu fit en sorte que les touches du piano s'atténuent, pour qu'on puisse mieux entendre l'instrument métallique de Tsuna, donnant un air de pure magie et de sérénité, ce qui était très rare…

_Dakara uchikomu shinken nii_

(Alors pourquoi ne pas essayer sérieusement ?)

… le tueur au fedora avait comme une impression, qu'il ne sut trouver tout de suite…

_Bokura wa nayamu mayou_

(Je suis toujours complètement perdu)

… Ça c'était le cas de le dire. Pensa Reborn…

_Nando mo jibun ni toikakeru_

(Et je me pose souvent des questions.)

… Les instruments à vents revenaient en force dans cette partie démontrant bien la « détresse » des sentiments qu'avait Tsuna vis-à-vis de cette histoire de Boss de famille mafieuse…

_Hitotsu janai kotae saga shi_

(Je ne cherche pas une seule réponse,)

… Les Vongola et La Varia surent que cela devait être une très grande responsabilité de gérer tout un réseau d'hommes prêt à se sacrifier pour une seule personne, sans que celui-ci ne le demande…

_Gamushara ni oikakeru_

(Et je chasse cette imprudence.)

… Puis arriva le moment où ils firent un duo magnifique, après que Reborn observa discrètement Kogeinu, sans que celui-ci ne le remarque, l'air de dire : « prépare-toi à vivre un enfer ! »

_Ima dekinakute mo aseranaide awatenaide_

(Même si tu n'y arrives pas maintenant, ne stresse pas, n'abandonne pas.)

… Ce fut seulement maintenant qu'il comprit ce qu'il venait de chanter. Espérons seulement que les autres mafieux n'aient pas compris le message…

_Kimi no maipeesu de jibun shinjite yukkuri ikeba ii_

(Va-y juste doucement, à ton propre rythme, en ayant confiance en toi.)

… À voir les sourires des fortes têtes, y avait toutes les chances qu'ils ont assimilés la chose…

_Mirai no boku nara ima no boku ni oshiete agerareru_

(Ce que je serai dans le futur pourrait sûrement me dire,)

…Là c'était sûr y'avait un coup monté contre lui. Face de renard et Tsunaze n'y réchappera pas, il lui infligera aussi une séance des plus sadique à la Reborn, foi de hitman !

_Kimi no doryoku ga jishin ni_

(À ce que je suis maintenant, de transformer mes efforts en confiance)

… Mais peut-être qu'il pourra passer l'éponge pour cette fois, non ?…

_Kawaru toki made oitsudzukereba ii_

(Et de continuer sur ma voie jusqu'à ce que ça change.)

Des acclamations venant des auditeurs se firent entendre…

- Hé bien Reborn, tu t'es bien débrouillé. Commença Fong. On aurait dit l'âme d'un vr-…

- Reboooorn~ ! Tu as été magnifique, merveilleux. Tu as une voix si~ masculine, sexy et… Oh mais ne t'en fais pas ! J'adore aussi ta voix d'enfant fluette, espiègle…

… Surtout ceux de Bianchi.

Aucune réaction venant de l'arcobaleno à la tétine jaune, ayant les yeux cachés sous son fedora.

- Gr-grande sœur arrête de t'emmêler avec tes mots.

- Incroyable ! Reborn serait dans les 5 premiers dans mon classement : Les meilleurs chanteurs.

Un tilt dans la tête de Reborn. Il n'est pas en _tête _de classement ?

- Kufufufu~, le grand Reborn, tueur de renommé, encourager son propre élève en chanson. Mais c'est a-do-ra-ble.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu te serais abaisser à ce niveau, bébé. Et en plus tu te fais avoir par un herbivore.

Un autre tilt. Lui, soutenir son élève ? Se faire avoir ?

- Tsuna tu as réussi à faire craquer Reborn. Alors que quand je l'avais comme professeur particulier. Il n'avait jamais cédé à une de mes supplices. Tu porteras fièrement le titre de Dixième boss des Vongola.

- Je trouve que le cheval ailé a raison. C'est un grand pas que tu as fais là, Sawada.

- Pfff~, Reborn-sempaï… chanter… Heureusement que j'ai filmé ce moment.

- Meuhahaha~, Je suis sûr que je chante mieux que Reborn.

Troisième déclic : les propos suicidaires ?

- Moouuu~, Mammon-chan, tu ne vas pas laisser passer ça. Il faut que tu le battes.

- Il a raison à l'extrême ! Maître Colonello est sûrement bien meilleur à l'extrême.

- Hahaha~, maintenant il y aura encore plus de concurrence.

- Hahi, mais de quoi tu parles Yamamoto-kun ?

- Je ne savais pas que Reborn-kun avait la voix d'un homme. Ça doit être un de tes tours, non ? Tsuna-kun ?

- Vous voyez Reborn-sama. C'était génial à chanter. J'espère qu'on pourra vous entendre chanter d'autre comme ça.

Un sourire de l'arcobaleno scientifique, une télécommande à la main.

- Euh… J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour cette chanson. Il faut dire que je l'ai écrite sur un coup de tête. Dit Tsuna, sur un ton hésitant, sa main grattant l'arrière de sa tête.

Le bébé au fedora allait répondre, mais malheureusement Verde actionna un bouton et le micro que tenait l'arcobaleno du soleil bipa et annonça d'une voix mécanique :

_Merci d'avoir choisi le modèle XBS-80. La cible Reborn est en ligne de mire. Autodestruction dans 1 minute._

- Oups pardon ! Je crois que mon doigt a glissé. Mais soyez rassurés l'explosion soufflera dans un rayon de… hum… 50m ? Je l'ai minimalisé du mieux que j'ai pu. Sur ce bonne soirée. Répondit Verde dans l'un des porte-cd qui pivota et disparut dedans.

…

- VOOOIII/BORDEL QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS POUR LE BALANCER, GAMIN/DÉCHET ?

Évidemment ils se sont amusés à faire des passes dans tout le studio, même le staff y avait droit. Heureusement, quand Gokudera eut le projectile en main, il déclara :

- IDIOT DE BASEBALLER, UN HOME RUUUN !

Et l'âme d'un sportif qu'était Yamamoto. Il s'empara d'un pied de microphone et quand la balle improvisé apparut dans son champ de vision, la frappa d'une telle force, qu'elle fit un trou de la taille d'un poignet, dans le plafond, d'où on pouvait apercevoir une nuit étoilée, suivit d'une explosion, provoquant de multiple couleurs dans le ciel.

- Waaouuuhh~ un feu d'artifice. S'extasia I-Pin.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de Verde. Lui qui a pour habitude de tout détruire.

En effet, le feu avait une forme sphérique tout à fait normale, mais les couleurs qui étincelaient, étaient des plus beaux. Cela faisait penser à une boucle arc-en-ciel (2)

- Hahaha~ on devrait se faire un match de baseball avec tout le monde. C'était génial ton lancée Gokudera.

- Il n'a pas tort, tête de poulpe. Mais si tu venais dans mon club de boxe. Tu aurais eu un coup droit puissant comme le mien.

- J'en ai rien à faire de vos réactions les débiles. Je vous signale qu'on a failli droit à un attentat à la bombe.

- Ushishishi~, ne t'en fais pas le roturier. Avec toi on court toujours le risque avec tes dynamites.

- Enfoiré-

- Qu-quoi qu'il en soit personne n'est blessé, c'est ça le principal. Affirma Kogeinu.

- Oui il a raison. Mieux vaut qu'on rentre tous. Il se fait tard. Annonça le maître de Léon.

- Sage décision Reborn.

- Cependant…

Il transforma son animal de compagnie en lasso et attrapa le jeune parrain.

- Toi tu restes ici pour réparer le trou qu'a fait Verde.

- M-mais ce n'est pas-

- Ne discute pas. Tu feras une suite d'échauffements, pour finir tes exercices de la semaine dernière et terminé par du stretching. Tu croyais vraiment que tu allais louper tous ces entraînements.

- « Il n'a pas du tout oublié ce détail, apparemment. » Pensa le Decimo.

- Vous autres, rentrez ! Et dites à la _mamma _que nous reviendrons dans quelques heures et qu'elle ne doit pas s'inquiéter.

- Bien compris Reborn-san/Gamin. Répondirent en chœur les gardiens de la tempête et de la pluie, suivit du reste du groupe en direction de la porte de sortie. Bonne chance Dixième/Tsuna.

- Oui, merci ! Bonne soirée. Sourit-il.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête-là ?

- Pour rien, Reborn. Pour rien. _« D'habitude il m'aurait puni pour au moins deux mois, pour rattraper tout ces entraînements et m'aurait fait toute une théorie sur le fait de ne pas faire confiance à Verde, parce que c'est un gros narcissique. On va dire qu'il ne m'en veut qu'à moitié. »_

Et effectivement il avait raison. Avez-vous déjà vu Reborn minimaliser les entraînements ? Qui plus est avec un sourire en coin, comme il a pour habitude de le faire ?

* * *

(1) : C'est pas dur à chanter. Mais essayer de le faire en prenant une toute petite inspiration. Je vous raconte pas comme c'est galère ; ) Je vous dis ça parce que j'ai aussi testé la chanson (mais chut XD)

(2) : Petit clin d'œil à One Piece ; )


End file.
